It's my life
by Mrs-Eadig
Summary: Series of one shots chronicling - my interpretation- the life of Lothiriel of Dol Amroth; how she meets Eomer and how their love grows. Rated M for some adult themes later on in the story.
1. Long expected journey

March 3019

"My Lady are you quite sure you need all these trunks?" Meldis shouted from the depths of a vast closet. The matron was hurriedly packing dresses, shoes and various trinkets that her lady may need on the long journey to Minas Tirith. The faithful woman was in a terrible state as the dispatches had only just arrived, informing the Princess and her party to make haste to Gondor; the war of the ring was over and peace had returned to Middle Earth.

"Meldis, this is the event we have all been waiting for. Peace! Finally; wonderful, glorious peace, and I expect to enjoy every moment of it." The vivacious Princess grabbed her maid by the hands, kissed her forehead and danced circles around her as she cried joyfully, "So yes I need all these trunks. I intend to dance all night so must have my finest clothes." The young woman began helping her maid choose all the things she wanted and watched as she carefully folded and packed them neatly in the nearby trunk.

Down in the courtyard, the knights and their squires were working fast to prepare the horses and packs ready for the journey ahead. Berian, the senior captain of the guard was busy giving orders and organising the stable boys, furriers and smithies, "Orophin! Make sure the provisions are packed tightly. Earendur are the shelters ready for camp?"

"Yes Sir! The stewards rode ahead at dawn and I've received word they are pitched and ready for our arrival." The young man replied.

As the flurry of people went about their business a cloaked man, carrying a staff and an air of arrogance, traversed down the courtyard steps with ease. The way he dressed surpassed his apparent superiority; his cloak was heavily embroidered with thread and jewels – in the fashion of a noble; his robe and jerkin displayed the seal of the Prince; and on his right hand he bore a large sapphire ring.

"Berian! Where is the Princess?" the dignitary demanded.

Berian turned on his heel when he saw who it was, "Lord Gûradan," he greeted respectfully, "she is on her way now my lord; are we readied?"

"I believe so. I asked for dispatches to be sent this morning informing his lordship and the King of our arrival, did they go as expected?" he drawled.

"I believe so!" the soldier replied. Berian had never cared for the haughty advisor, he knew he kept the Prince's ear but he questioned the man's motives and determination to elevate himself through Imrahil's status.

"Very good! I am eager to get our journey underway and arrive in good time at the white city. Send a page to hurry her highness along."

"Yes my lord."

Berian took the courtyard steps two at a time as his stride would allow. No sooner than he had gone half way when from the great wooden doors came the princess, her maid and seven pages; each one laden with enormous heavy trunks. The last one carried between two of the poor lads, both who looked like their limbs were about to fail on them.

Lothiriel skipped down the courtyard steps with the energy of a teenager. As she went by Berian, he bowed his head as a sign of respect, with which she replied with a giggle and called out,

"Morning Berian."

He watched her reach the bottom most steps, shook his head and couldn't help but smile to himself. He had known the princess since her birth some twenty years earlier; her arrival should have sparked joy and festivities in Dol Amroth but that did not happen; as her mother departed this world as she entered into it. Despite the absence of mothers guidance Lothiriel had become a handsome young woman with a charming disposition, who was always kind to those around her.

Meldis came up beside him and gave him a sideways look,

"What am I going to do with her?" She asked despairingly.

Berian looked at her both quizzically and with respect, "I believe you have done very well with her My Lady."

Meldis blushed, noticeably to Berian although he did not let her know it. He nodded, gestured for her to lead on, then followed her down the stairs. The middle-aged woman followed her lady down the steps giving the pages their orders to strap the trunks securely on the back of Lothiriel's carriage.

As Lothiriel reached the final step she was greeted by Gûradan , who bent into a sycophantic bow, "Ah good morning Princess, you look lovely this morning. I trust you slept well? Are you ready to go?"

"You don't have to pander to me Gûradan, I am not my father." She quipped back. "Yes, I am ready to go and eager to see my family again – as I'm sure you are too!"

"But of course your highness, t'will not be long, only three days ride." He answered trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Only three days? Tell me then, why are you are so keen my Lord? Surely with my father's return he will ensure you continue with your" she hesitated, "previous duties."

Since the Prince and his sons had left for Gondor some two months past, the governing of Dol Amroth should have been left to his remaining child, but as she was not of age, Imrahil had left his royal council to aide her. However, during that time Gûradan had lost sight of the fact that his role was to advise the princess, and had begun ordering others as if he was sovereign.

"Of course my lady," He retorted, "Come, let us depart."

Gûradan offered his hand to the princess. She took it resentfully. It was one thing to speak to him as she had just done in private, but to publically snub him in front of the knights, squires and indeed the entire court would have been discourteous. Lothiriel climbed the two steps into the carriage and settled herself on the cushioned bench. Meldis followed suit without the help of the advisor.

"Meldis, I cannot wait to see my brothers and father again, I am so excited!" The young princess hugged the arm of her maid, and rest her head on Meldis's shoulder.

"As am I your highness, as am I." Meldis sounded troubled as she spoke, but either Lothiriel had missed it or chose not the listen, for fear of dampening her own spirits; the truth was they were finally going to join Imrahil, join the King and join in with the celebrations of Middle Earth.


	2. Family Reunion

April 3019

"Meldis, wake up" Lothiriel cried ecstatically, "Meldis, we're here!"

The princess threw back the curtain in the carriage and leaned over the side to get a better view. As the carriage came over the brow of the hill and crawled closer to the White City, Lothiriel grew impatient and wriggled in her seat; it had been many months since she had seen her father, brothers and cousin, and years since she had looked upon the tower of Ecthelion. She had been a mere girl when her father brought her last; then when she became eligible at sixteen her father had promised to bring her again but had been unable to; and since war broke she had not been back.

"Oh look at it Meldis, have you ever seen anything so beautiful in all your life?" she asked eagerly, and then turned to look at her maid.

"Of course My Lady," Meldis answered softly as she clasped the chin of the cheerful princess, "you are fairer and more beautiful than any city."

The young girl hugged her maid warmly and returned to peering through the glassless door.

The Dol Amroth knights flanked the carriage as the party pulled up to the gates. Berian who would usually be at the head of the party held back and rode alongside the princess. He watched her as she stared up, examining the city as it loomed up in front of them, he supressed a chuckle and spoke, "Tirith Aear seems small in comparison, does it not so my lady?"

Lothiriel looked at him and nodded in agreement, "Indeed!"

The gigantic steel and mithril gates heaved open and let the party through; as the knights and carts moved through the cities lower levels, Lothiriel observed the people as they went about their business. Smithies were shoeing horses and making various instruments over their furnaces and anvils; thatcher's were bundling dried out sheaves to make the next winters roofs; and several children ran about playing their games. Lothiriel saw so many sights, and breathed in so many different smells as the company zigzagged higher up through the various levels, she could barely take it all in.

The visitors made the final approach to the level which the carriages would allow. At this point Lothiriel felt a violent tug on the back of her dress. "Meldis what are you doing?" she startled.

"My Lady, your father will be awaiting you. You know how he expects you to behave." She reprimanded.

"Oh!" Lothiriel grumbled, "You would think that on such an occasion he would forgo a little propriety."

"It may be a day of celebration; but your father entrusted me to chaperone you, and so I shall."

Meldis had been with Lothriel since she was young. In time she had become a second mother to her as her own had passed. Although she would never replace her, Meldis always had Lotheiriels best interest and well-being at heart and the pair cared for each other like mother and daughter. The matron however knew too well the conflict her lady had with the Prince. He had come to believe she had grown to wild for a Lady of Gondor – or so Meldis supposed – and it had fallen upon her to discipline Lothiriel, which was difficult as she had always been her favourite.

Berian dismounted his steed and motioned for one of the guards to open the door of the carriage. As the young man unlatched the door and began to offer his hand to the princess to aide her getting out, Gûradan appeared from his own carriage that followed behind Lothiriel's, with his own hand extended out for hers. With Meldis' warning still echoing in her ears, Lothiriel took his hand begrudgingly, but feigned politeness. Meldis followed suit but yet again she was snubbed by the official as he was too busy guiding the princess through the courtyard. Berian noticed the rebuke and offered his own hand.

"My Lady." He nodded graciously.

Meldis responded with a small curtsy and walked behind Lothiriel at a close distance. She was near enough to overhear the advisors conversation with the princess, and though she knew it impolite to listen in, she did so with keen interest.

"What do you think of the Citadel your highness? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Gûradan burred sickly.

Lothiriel suppressed a laugh, and then stopped herself – how had he done that? Did he know that was what she had said just minutes earlier? She pushed the thought from her mind as they ascended the few steps that took them to the court of the fountain.

As they came over the final step Lothiriel saw who was waiting for them; her family. Her father was beaming and was stood side by side with her two eldest brothers. She resisted running over to them for a short while – however, they were making slow progress with Gûradan leading- but eventually excitement took hold over her and she could not contain it any longer. Lothiriel let her arm slip from Gûradan's grasp and let her feet carry herself quickly to her family.

"Father!" she shrieked with delight as she held out her arms and wrapped them tightly around him.

"My daughter, how well you look!" he said joyfully, "How was your journey?"

"Long, but worth it to see you again." She said tenderly.

Imrahil held her at arm's length and surveyed her with loving eyes. It had been a long time since he saw his youngest child and he was amazed to see her unscathed and here to celebrate the coronation of their King.

Imrahil's second eldest son embraced his daughter next, albeit quite stiffly. Echririon was a dear brother to Lothiriel although their relationship had not always been the strongest. Erchirion had always had a prickly demeanour and in Lothiriel's opinion a chip on his shoulder. Being second born may have accounted for this, which meant Erchirion felt he had to prove his worth not only to his father but to the entire court. Lothiriel had always seen his true quality – an astute man and accomplished warrior- but had trouble convincing him of it, which had meant they were never that close.

Elphir held his sister at arm's length next– in much the same fashion as his father- and planted a kiss on her forehead. Elphir had always been Lothiriel's favourite brother; he watched over her and guided her when she needed help; and was the only person who was able to stop the constant teasing she suffered from the youngest of her three brothers. As her thoughts turned to Amrothos, Lothiriel noted that he was missing from their party.

"Where is Amrothos?" she asked unnerved.

"He is on Mount Mindolluin with Aragorn scouting for materials." Elphir replied soothingly. As much as his youngest siblings bickered, he knew they would both be distraught to learn if anything ill went with either of them. Elphir felt his sister relax upon hearing this and smiled fondly at her.

Their reunion was cut short by a small but audible cough from behind them. Lothiriel twisted around to find Gûradan standing proudly smiling in a fawning manner over Imrahil.

"My lord, 'tis a pleasure to see you and find you well." He declared mawkishly. "Begging your pardon for interrupting, but did you receive the dispatches I sent?"

"Yes Gûradan," Imrahil replied hastily, whilst taking a sideways glance at his daughter, "thank you. We shall discuss it later!"

The advisor shot the same look at Lothiriel, who noticed the way both her father and his advisor looked at her. What were they not telling her? Imrahil led the way into the House of the King- where he had been residing since the battle of Morannon- and was followed by Guradan, his children and their consort.


	3. Where are you going?

May 3019

The day before Aragorn's coronation the city was in a flurry. Cooks, craftsmen, musicians and stewards were noisily going about their business, completing the numerous assignments that had been laid out before them. Preparations had been taking place for the past week, but as the occasion grew nearer, errands sprouted out of thin air and began to mount, making the overall task of the coronation seem an impossible one.

Since she had arrived in the city, Lothiriel had visited various stalls and yards within the city walls but always under the watchful eye of Meldis and one of her brothers. In the past two days she had been isolated in the house of the king and was under strict instructions not to venture out. Lothiriel was growing impatient and wistful, and wanted nothing more than to go out on her own.

As the day wore on, Lothiriel found herself alone in her room, reading the same book she came with, indeed the same line on the page over and over till she could stand it no more. Her brothers, father and even Gûradan were busy with their own errands to complete and Meldis was nowhere to be seen – unbeknown to Lothiriel she was with the seamstress putting the final touches to a dress that was to be worn at the coronation.

Lothiriel left the confines of her room and began to wander the various apartments within the house but could find noone. Her feet echoed as she traipsed the floor to the hall of feasts; she burst through the door in hopes she may find someone to talk to, or even a job to complete of her own. She glanced into the vast room but this too was empty save for a man leaning over the giant wooden table. He started at the sound of the creaking door and spun to see who had entered.

"Oh forgive me," she said contritely, "I was looking for my father."

Lothiriel didn't know why she was apologising nor did she recognise the tall man that stood before her. He was dressed in a plain tunic and hose similar to the servants of court; however he didn't wear the standard of the stewards.

"Forgive me," she began again and was about to leave the way she had entered, before she was interjected,

"Please, do not leave. I was just about to go myself." The man announced gruffly, but Lothiriel noticed he sounded embarrassed.

He gathered what appeared to be maps, structural diagrams or similar- Lothiriel could not see properly- from the table and began to roll them up. As he was rushing he knocked a small knife, no larger than a letter opener, onto the floor. He cursed in a language that Lothiriel did not understand, and in response she saw the humiliation spread over his face. She walked the short distance between them and picked the instrument from the floor and placed it back on the table, smiling.

The man upon closer inspection looked no older than her brother Elphir; however he was at least a head taller than him and built more solidly. It was then that she noticed the colour of his hair, blonde and worn longer than the men of Gondor. Lothiriel supposed he was a horseman from Rohan, her brothers had spoken highly of them during the previous week and she now recognised the features they had described. He nodded towards her before he turned to leave and despite herself Lothiriel opened her mouth before she could think better,

"Where are you going?"

The large man stopped in his tracks, and looked at her puzzlingly, "To the Pelannnor?" he replied.

Lothiriel rested against the table and surveyed him. She had not met any men like this before; he was dressed humbly yet walked and spoke quietly confident. Most of the Gondorian noble men wore extravagant robes and swaggered around like up peacocks, as if they thought it was appealing to women. He was very different. She thought about asking to accompany him, but heeded Meldis' warning when she arrived; her father would disapprove of her walking around with a foreigner, and a strange foreigner at that.

"I'm keeping you," she said defeated, "sorry, again." Lothiriel stood from where she leant and began strolling in the opposite direction as the man. She threw a glance over her shoulder to see if he had gone, he had.

o0o

That night as Meldis was preparing the princesses bath, Lothiriel sat on her balcony looking out over the Pelannor. She observed the main marquee that was lit by torches and the smaller tents that surrounded it. Even from the height on the seventh level she could hear the sound of cheerful laughter and music playing on as they had been most of the evening. She couldn't help by to think about the man she had met earlier, could he have been down there now?

Lothiriel's attention was drawn back to her room as Meldis called from the bathroom, "Are you undressed my lady?"

When she got no reply, Meldis came to investigate, "Lothiriel!" she scolded, "You must bathe before retiring. Come in out of the night air and get ready."

Meldis steered her charge away from the balcony and closed the gilded doors behind her. She sat Lothiriel down at a dresser with a mirror and began to undo the braid in her hair. She could not help but notice her starring eagerly back in the reflection,

"What is it?" she asked,

It took Lothiriel a long while to answer, but she continued to smile at Meldis, "I met someone today."

Meldis looked both shocked and worried at this declaration, "What do you mean, you met someone?"

"A man,"

"Where?" Meldis pressed.

Lothiriel didn't answer. She wasn't teasing her maid but could tell the suspense may have pushed her over the edge.

"Where?" Meldis sounded panicked. "Lothiriel have you left the Citadel today without me? You know your father will be displeased!"

"I promise you Meldis I have not." Lothiriel replied honestly. She could see her maid was concerned, "I visited the great hall trying to find you and he was there."

Meldis mulled this over and mused that he must have been a caretaker. Her face darkened and became more severe at this thought, "Young Lady, you are not to see that man again. Do you understand?"

Lothiriel looked back at Meldis through the mirror and furrowed her brow and her misunderstanding, "Why?"

Meldis began brushing her hair a little too violently without saying a word. Lothiriel turned on the stool to face her carer as she could see she was upset, she grasped both hands in hers and asked quietly,

"Meldis what is it?"

She could not look the princess in the face and only asked her to take the bath before the water ran cold. Lothiriel did as she was told and preceded to the bathroom; at the opening of the door she twisted to face Meldis and threw her a warm smile. Meldis returned it and watched as her ward shut the door.


	4. Secrets unknown

May 3019

The following morning came quickly and Lothiriel rose early as she had many things to prepare. Meldis brought her breakfast on a tray and readied her things as she ate. She had barely swallowed two mouthfuls when there was a sharp knock at the door. Meldis hurried to it and pulled the ivory door back swiftly. Her shoulders slumped as it revealed the figure that stood there; Gûradan.

Meldis stood back and gestured him to enter. He was wearing a tunic of sea blue with the standard of the prince emblazoned on the front- it wasn't difficult to presume where this man had come from, Lothiriel thought- and was wearing a cloak of deep blue velvet fastened at the collar with a large emerald brooch. He was carrying a large amount of thick creamy papers, bound tightly in dark brown leather. As he approached the princess where she was sitting he bowed lowly and greeted her.

"Good morning, your highness." He didn't wait for a reply, as he seemed earnest to speak with her,

"Your father sends me this morning to run through your schedule. He sends his apologies that he could not breakfast with you and begs me to pass on these messages."

Lothiriel sighed; she would never understand why this incorrigible man continued to grovel in such a demeaning way to her; however she waited for him to continue.

"After breakfast and you are dressed, the prince requests you to stay in your chambers and to wait to be collected." Gûradan seemed to emphasise the last phrase. Had he overheard their conversation last night? How did he do that?

"His royal highness, the crown prince will then escort you to the Pelennor where you will be seated on his right side; your brothers will be seated aft; and your father will be seated in the king's box. After the coronation you will then be presented to the King by your father and then next to,"

Gûradan never finished the sentence as Lothiriel cut him short,

"Guradan, forgive me but it is going to be a long day, and there is much to do. I fear if you do not hurry up I may miss it." Lothiriel did not mean to be rude, but she couldn't help herself when she spoke with this man.

Meldis supressed a laugh and managed only a wry smile, which Lothiriel noticed.

"I understand my lady; however as the prince royal counsel, I must insist you listen carefully!" he retorted.

"During the feast you will be sat next to the King, in place of honour. Now your father has toiled hard to secure you this seat and therefore would like you to remember," Gûradan trailed off. For the first time in his life he seemed at a loss for words.

"What do you mean, he has toiled?" Lothiriel asked, confused. She looked both at Guradan and then at Meldis. Both had a look on their faces that suggested there was something they were not telling her.

"Forgive me your highness, it is difficult." He hesitated,

"Your father wishes you to be genteel and beguiling at the feast." He finished slowly.

"Gûradan, what do you mean?" she insisted. For the second time in days, Lothiriel felt there was undisclosed information that was not being shared with her. It unsettled her and made her believe something ominous was in the making.

"Your highness, the King is a single man, with no known relations."

Gurudan was adroit with words on any normal occasion but today seemed an awkward dupe, tripping over his own tongue and fumbling his announcements.

Meldis felt his unease and under any ordinary circumstance would have enjoyed watching him squirm, however understood the delicacy of the issue so stepped forward quickly and interjected the advisor before he could continue his speech,

"My lord, forgive me, but my lady has much to do this morning. If you would permit me to continue getting her readied, you have my word I will instruct her on everything that is to be expected."

Lothiriel looked at her maid with contempt, her eyes like daggers,

"Meldis, what do you mean 'everything to be expected'?"

When she did not reply Lothiriel stood abruptly from her seat, walked forward two paces and repeated her question. She stood at arm's length from her carer her face full of disdain.

Gûradan cleared his throat and then with a curt bow he twirled his long cape around his heels about to leave the room.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Where is my father?"

"My Lady, as you said there is much to do today and I would not want to keep you any longer." Guradan's voice had returned to the ingratiating tone that Lothiriel despised and he once again tried to flee from the room. As his fingers grasped the handle of the door Lothiriel demanded,

"I want to speak to him!"

As the door closed softly behind him, Lothiriel looked stunned. She could not remove her gaze from the door for several moments until Meldis soft voice brought her back to her senses,

"Lothiriel, come we must get you ready."

She took the princess by the hand and was about to lead her to the dresser to begin fixing her hair; however Lothiriel wrenched her hand away and spat,

"You have never lied to me Meldis. Tell me what is going on."

Meldis paced the floor as she thought of the words to explain to the young princess what was transpiring without her knowledge. She wringed her hands together until they were sore and opened her mouth once to start but then shook her head and continued pacing. Finally Lothiriel could stand it no longer and screamed,

"Tell me!"

"You're father wishes you to marry the King." She blurted.

"What, Aragorn? That's impossible the man is nearly four times my age, he would never pursue me or wish me to pursue him," Lothiriel rambled. She always did when she was upset.

"Meldis please tell me this is not true?" she pleaded. It wasn't that she would be against the match, Lothiriel knew she would always marry one day, but had always thought it would be to a man she loved and ultimately loved her in return.

"Aragorn would never agree to this." She continued,

"You father is counting on it. He knows if you are seen as a favourite of the king then you immediately would be obtainable by any member of his court." Meldis explained fluently. Before Lothiriel could reply her father tore through the door of her bedchamber.

"Daughter what is going on?" he commanded.

Lothiriel turned to face him,

"Am I just a chattel to be traded at your own pleasure and interest?" she sobbed tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

Imrahil starred at his daughter vacantly,

"Who told you?"

"Meldis." Lothiriel hissed.

Imrahil glared at the matron and then back towards Lothiriel. He couldn't believe what she had just asked him. It was true he was doing what he was to achieve some higher aim, but not for himself; for her.

"Daughter let me explain." He initiated.

"Is that why you have had me confined here these past days? So you could complete the final arrangements without my knowing and pass the ownership onto his majesty?" Lothiriel mocked.

Imrahil could not hide his expression, it was true, a union between Dol Amroth and Gondor would strengthen their relations; his own sister- Finduilas- had established the alliance with Gondor some forty years earlier and if Lothiriel did similar by marrying a Gondorian noble, she would ensure a long, peaceful and prosperous life for herself and any children she would bear.

"Daughter, you are of age; eligible and must marry eventually." He began flatteringly,

"When I am gone, I would like to leave this world knowing that you have a husband and will be taken care of."

It offered no comfort to the princess although he made it sound almost encouraging, that he truly was doing this in her best interest. However, Lothiriel could not understand why he allowed her brother and even cousin to choose women they wanted to spend their lives with? Then seemingly it all became clear.

"Is that how it works father? You have had me brought up and educated ready for the highest bidder to choose me as his wife? Do I have no say in my own life?"

She was getting angrier with every word, but the tears and emotion made each question sound more desperate, which she hated.

"I am you daughter!" she finally stated.

"Then obey me, daughter." He demanded more forcefully than he intended, but it was final.

...

I have realised these chapters are very one sided so I've decided to write Eomer's role as a separate story; following the same narrative and timeline, but hopefully it will allow me to explore his POV a little better. Bare with me as I complete his chapters. x


	5. Can it be true?

May 3019

Lothiriel sat sobbing on the end of her bed. Meldis stroked the lengths of her ebony hair, uttering soothing sounds in the vain hope that she could ease the princesses suffering. Ultimately Lothiriel knew there was little she could do to neither evade the inevitable events of the day nor prevent what her father had planned for her. To go against him would mean to cast off any ties to her family and that of the royal household, and begin a life in the unknown. With this information, she began the rituals of getting dressed with considerable help from her maid.

As Meldis braided her hair and intertwined the circlet that had belonged to her mother, Lothiriel could not look at her reflection, but only stare through the open window of her bedroom. The sound of melodious trumpets echoed from the fields below and only made her pain seem worse, how could she celebrate today? Then with her arms held high, she waited as the dress that had been specially made for the occasion to be slipped over her head and fall to her feet. The fabric was soft to touch, and deep blue in colour but to Lothiriel it felt like iron chains.

As she sat waiting to be collected, Meldis tried to speak to her but could not find the words, or think of anything useful to say. Finally there was a soft knock at the door; the maid answered it and it revealed the princess' eldest brother, Elphir. The young man walked into the room resolutely and went to his sister's side. Lothiriel didn't know if he would scold her or assure her everything would be alright; either way she needed her brother to take her in his arms and comfort her. She stood from her place and as she did tears burst from her eyes. Elphir scooped her up and tucked her head under his chin,

"Dear one, do not cry." He pacified.

"Oh Elphir, what have I done to deserve this torment?" she wept.

"Lothiriel, father wants you to have the best possible future. He loves you and wants to see you happy and safe."

The prince pushed his sister away from him and looked at her lovingly as he wiped her tear stained cheek.

"Come now I am sure everything will be fine. Aragorn is an honourable and kind man and will do well to have you as his wife," he soothed, "That's if he would have you." Elphir winked as he finished, then smiled knowingly at his sister.

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly,

"I have reason to believe his eye is set on another."

"How do you know that?" Lothiriel replied more enthusiastically,

"Apparently, you are not the only woman to have been pushed at our new king. Faramir's lady, Eowyn, was keen on him of a time, but assures me that Aragorn's heart belongs to another."

Lothiriel's frown rapidly changed into a beam and she hugged her brother with renewed energy,

"Oh Elphir, can that be true?"

"I believe so dear one. She would have no reason to lie. So, come let us have no more tears. This is a happy day and I do not want to see you upset yourself anymore."

Elphir extended his arm to Lothiriel, she took it graciously and they left the room cheerfully and in better spirits.

o0o

During the coronation Lothiriel sat with her brothers and the noblemen of Gondor on a raised platform just outside the gates of Minas Tirith. From their elevated position they could see clearly when the crown was placed on the Kings head and could hear the tumultuous applause and cheers as the new ruler of the Reunited Kingdoms was presented to his subjects. Lothiriel's mood should have been high, as the free peoples of middle earths were that day, however the dramatic turn of events had knocked the wind out of her and as the feast arrived, all Lothiriel wanted to do was retire to her room.

On the lower levels of the city there were various parties, meals and dances taking place; the entire city was alight with music, laughter and merriment. In the great hall of feasts, the dignitaries of middle earth, special guests and royal household assembled for the first time to celebrate. As with every royal engagement, guests were announced according to their rank and station; as Lothiriel had the place of honour she was permitted entry last so she was left alone with her father in the cooling night air.

"You look lovely this evening my daughter." Imrahil said tentatively.

Lothiriel stared at her father with worry in her eyes; she had had disputes with her father in the past but none over matters that threatened their relationship.

"Thank you father," she replied politely.

"Lothiriel forgive me, I understand you oppose my proposal, but I just want to be sure you are taken care of, provided for." He explained.

"I understand; but if I do marry, as needs I must someday, I will be for the convenience of love and not just convenience." She sighed in return.

"My mother and you loved each other; I may not have known her, but I can tell you cared for her dearly."

Lothiriel stepped towards her father a placed a hand on his cheek,

"All I ask, is you allow me what you shared with her in return."

Imrahil exhaled slowly, "Who am I to deny you happiness dear one?"

The old prince smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

Imrahil didn't like to quarrel with his daughter and he knew that he was over protective of her; however, she was the only daughter that he was blessed to have and could not help himself sometimes. Lothiriel reminded him so closely of his late wife, both in looks and in manner and in his deepest hearts, Imrahil believed the women in his family were plagued by some dark shadow. His own mother had succumbed to death; his sister was afflicted by it and his dear wife had parted much too soon. Imrahil would never admit it – as his pride would not allow- but his greatest fear was for Lothiriel to endure the same misfortune as her forebears.

At that moment both father and daughter heard the chorus of trumpets performing and their names being herald by the announcer. Imrahil smiled down at Lothiriel and proceeded to escort her into the great hall.


	6. Compliments and Curtsy

May 3019

"Would you care to dance, sister?"

Lothiriel looked up from her seat and saw her youngest brother standing in front of her; he wore the colours of their country and the crest of the prince on his tunic, and although he was her brother and her opinion was a little one sided, Lothiriel thought he pulled a handsome chap.

She smiled warmly at him and rose from her seat, it was usually proper for a suitor to ask a ladies partner for permission or to interrupt their dance; however Aragorn had left Lothiriel sometime earlier to speak to the other public figures that attended the party. She did not find that rude, nor did she mind that she had remained a wall flower most of the evening, save for the first dance that she shared with the King.

As Amrothos walked his sister to the floor and joined the other revellers, the pair turned many heads along the way, mainly the women of Gondor who now had the opportunity to inspect the chosen favourite – or so they perceived- of their King. Amrothos was oblivious to their examination of his sister and simply enjoyed the private conversation they shared now.

"Well dear sister, it seems you have done your best; but alas it was not good enough. Aragorn has paid you no more attention than any other woman this night."

Lothiriel knew he spoke in jest and therefore did not rise to his quip immediately. Though she did wonder if Elphir had shared the kings secret with their brother, or whether he knew in some other way that Aragorn was not set on her?

"That is true and neither has any other man excluding you." She snorted.

The coupled continued to dance the steps, weaving in and out of the other partners and promenading together down the long hall, making their personal conversation difficult due to attending ears.

"You sound disappointed?" he teased.

The young princess was about to chastise her brother, she knew it would not be long before she allowed his tormenting to get to her; but as she opened her mouth to scold him a figure caught her eye from across the hall causing her to hesitate. The man she saw the day previous was now standing with her cousin Faramir, speaking freely and laughing openly with him. Her momentary lapse in the steps caused the other people whom had continued their dance to bump into them and then grind to a halt. The young prince gave their apologies and moved his sister to one side,

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently,

"Who is that man?" she puzzled, "I saw him here yesterday; I thought him a steward, why would he be here?"

"I think you have danced too much this night," he laughed, "Surely you remember your own cousin!"

Lothiriel gave her brother a playful cuff on the arm, "Not him, the man that he holds counsel with now; who is he?"

"Eomer King," he sounded confused, "Of course you have not met yet."

Lothiriel was dumb founded; she had presumed- wrongly now it seemed- from the way the man had dressed that he should be a simple soldier; even now, he wore plain clothes and there was no crown adorning his flaxen head. She looked quizzically at her brother for confirmation; he only smiled innocently in return,

"Well now seems the opportune moment to remedy that my sister."

She was about to protest but as she opened her mouth to speak, Amrothos hailed their cousin,

"Faramir, come join us."

Faramir sent his younger kin a broad smile and began to walk over, Lothiriel thought her luck would win out and the King of Rohan would leave them be and therefore help avoid her embarrassment. But as quickly as Faramir set off, he retraced his steps and beckoned Eomer to come meet his cousin. The two men walked over, Eomer a little more uncertainly than his companion. Lothiriel shifted her weight continuously as they approached; she was nervous that the man would reveal her secret; that they had indeed already met; not only without a formal introduction but that she had spoken with him so casually.

"Amrothos, I thought I could hear your dulcet tones," he mocked "Lothiriel, my dear cousin it does me good to see you again! If it is possible you become fairer with every year."

Faramir pulled his cousin towards him and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Please forgive my absence this past week; Aragorn has kept all your family quite busy it would seem, and I fear you may have been neglected."

Lothiriel pardoned him with a small shake of her head; although she agreed with him slightly she understood the work that had still to be done. There was much to accomplish over the coming months, including the restoration of Gondor and surrounding cities; Lothiriel knew her cousin and family were both skilled and knowledgeable, so understood why their time was occupied.

"Well I am sure he would pardon you a few moments alone to regale with us now."

"I would very much like that." He replied affectionately, "Where are my manners, I do not believe you have met my companion before, his time has also been taken of late; may I introduce Lord Eomer."

The tall man who had remained quiet during their brief reunion, bowed politely to the pair. He stared at Lothiriel, his eyes lingering for a long time, and she wondered whether or not if he could read her expressions?

"Tell me my Lord, what do you think of my sister's beauty?" Amrothos questioned.

Lothiriel glared at her brother as his invasive question. She knew her brother was a tease and loved to create carnage wherever he went, but she had never experienced his relaxed attitude with people they barely knew. Eomer saw her expression change but before he could reply, her brother continued his banter,

"Or am I mistaken to say that your tastes are more likened to our Elvin kin?

Faramir looked from his two cousins to the bewildered King. He had grown up with his two youngest relations sparring with one another on a variety of matters and had learned to stay on the periphery on their battles; but to see a newcomer included in Amrothos' childish taunts was amusing and he waited with bated breath.

Eomer could tell from the young man's forward question that he expected him to react in such a way that allowed him to continue his assault, so matched his question with a resolute statement,

"There is no mistake. However, now I see the likeness within your sister I find her agreeable."

Lothiriel blushed as Eomer defended her against her juvenile brother and prayed it did not show on her face. All she needed was for her brothers to relay this anecdote to her father and she would never hear the end of it. Finally fortune was on her side and Eomer nodded curtly and excused himself from their group.

"Well sister, you know what they say when one man rejects you there will always be another to replace him."

Lothiriel rolled her eyes in reply.

o0o

Lothiriel and her cousin talked long into the night; and after many hours Meldis came to collect her to bed.

"My Lady forgive me, but it is time for you to retire." She instructed.

"The fault is mine Meldis; I have kept my cousin too long it would seem. Go," he accepted "We can speak more in the morning."

"Very well, I would very much like to learn a little more of your lady Eowyn!" Lothiriel smiled and then followed her maid from the great hall.

As the princess crossed from the hall of feasts and continued to the house of the King. The gravel crunched beneath their feet and seemed to echo around the courtyard, threatening to wake the sleeping inhabitants. As they passed the white tree there heard a third pair of feet walking the same path they were taking; Lothiriel assumed it was her cousin and wheeled around to say her goodnight. Standing before her was not her cousin but, Eomer; looming over her with his great height.

A little startled, Lothiriel regained her composure quickly and sunk into a small curtsy.

"My lady I just wanted to apologise." He said solemnly.

"For what my Lord?"

"For my outburst this evening; secondly for my behaviour yesterday,"

Lothiriel looked at him a little insulted. For his profanity the day previous she could care not; she had heard far worse from her brothers and did not fully understand his westron tongue. Despite what Amrothos thought, and the expectations of her father to marry well; Lothiriel neither wanted nor invited the flattery he bestowed on her, but his apologising for a complement wounded her pride.

"I hope you are not offended." He continued. "It's just I would not like you to gain the wrong impression"

Trying to keep her voice level Lothiriel replied, "You have no fear there My Lord."

"Very well, good night." He nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

Lothiriel stared at his back as he strode off determinedly and felt a surge of rage engulf her. Why did this man publically praise her seek her out in the dark of night only to revise his opinion. Why did she even care what this man thought? The idea was pushed from her mind as Meldis summoned her to come in,

"My lady you will catch you death in this night air. Come in and to bed with you."

"Yes Meldis."


	7. Unexpected News

June 3019

Imrahil was bent over his desk surveying various papers and edicts that were being accomplished across Gondor. The prince had been in the Kings study all day helping complete the final preparations for his wedding the next day. Every dignitary in the city had their own responsibilities to fulfil and Imrahil was in charge of musicians. The harpists of Dol Amroth were renowned throughout the western kingdom for their beautiful melodies and rousing music; however they had only ever performed for the sovereigns on Dol Amroth and were being presented as his gift to the newlywed couple. He was signing the last of the papers for that evening when there came a knock at the door,

"Enter" he commanded

"My Lord, may I beg a word with you?"

Guradan stood in the doorway waiting to be addressed. In the past months whilst his liege had been residing in Gondor, the formal advisor had been kept exceptionally busy with various tasks and duties laid out not only by Imrahil, but also on the orders of Aragorn and newly appointed Prince of Ithilien; Faramir. As the latter two of the three rulers had been in power only a matter of weeks, they had yet to assemble their own counsels and were borrowing the uses of Imrahils aide – to which the prince minded not- and the pompous man was beginning to look drained.

"Ah Guradan what news?"

Imrahil turned from the table and rest his weary back against his chair, he rubbed his brow that was lined with fatigue and watched his advisor with as much enthusiasm as he could muster in his tired state. It had been several weeks since he last saw Guradan and was eager to hear updates.

"There is one thing I have to report sire, but I fear it goes not as you wished." The man spoke gravely.

The exhausted prince lowered his palm from his head and looked more seriously at his aide,

"What do you know?"

"I understood my lord, that you and the crown prince were eager to find a match for your daughter within the lands of Gondor. However, I believe that eyes have been fixed upon the princess from far beyond our borders."

Imrahil appeared concerned and raised his head towards Guradan in instruction for him to continue,

"I have it on good authority your highness that the King of Rohan wishes to pursue the hand of the princess Lothiriel."

The prince did not know whether to be delighted or alarmed. His wish and design until this point indeed, was for his daughter to wed a man that could bring her a fruitful life and protect her till the end of her days in Gondor. He had never thought that a potential suitor and eventual union would mean she would be taken far from her homeland. Whilst he knew the young King of Rohan was a strong king and would give his daughter everything she ever needed, want or desired; he was unsure whether he approved of the match.

"How do you know this?" he probed.

"My lord after you asked me to prepare the voyage to Ithilien, I happened across an encounter between the King and your daughter. It was the night of the coronation where I saw the King engaged with your daughter, without proper chaperone; and during the celebrations he was heard expressing his compliments of her beauty."

"With no chaperon?" he interrogated, "Where was her companion?"

"I believe Lady Meldis was accompanying her at first, but the King waylaid her to speak, how would you say; more privately." He lied.

Imrahil looked appalled, both at the Kings conduct but at his daughter's easy acceptance of his behaviour. He knew that Rohirric customs were different to those of Dol Amroth and indeed Gondor, but could not believe they differed so that they may smear his daughter's honour.

The official stared blankly at his superior and expressed no confession of his lies either in words or on his face. He did not speak falsely out of malice, but through poor judgement, believing it was what the prince wanted to hear. He also assumed selfishly, that if the prince allowed a match with his daughter and the King, then he would be sent with her to Rohan and thus have the ear of the King and further his ambition as royal counsel.

"Does Eomer intend to make his affections known?" the prince pressed.

"That I am unaware sire. Though I did wonder; during the celebrations there might be a moment for you to speak with him. Shall I arrange it?" Gûradan asked hopefully.

Imrahil considered this for a moment and gave a simple answer, "Yes."

o0o

Lothiriel stood in her room the following morning and surveyed the reflection before her. Dressed in a pale silk a velvet gown she furrowed her brow at the crease in her skirt. She tried unsuccessfully to remove the fold and finally admitted defeat when she remembered that most of the day would be spent seated and she could hide the flaw from prying eyes underneath the feast table.

Meldis had finished the look with a loose hair design that she was told it resembled those that the new Queen was "fond of". The princess was unsure if that was true but was not opposed to the pure appearance it gave. Her mother's circlet once again took pride of place on top her ebony locks and she smiled at the decoration, believing that in some way her mother was with her in spirit whenever she wore it.

As Lothiriel took one final glance at her clothing she left her room and walked the corridors towards the courtyard where her family were waiting. There were many different people moving in the same direction as she, all with the same purpose of attending the ceremony of their King and his Queen. As she took the final corner before exiting through the main door, Lothiriel spotted her father in conversation with his advisor. Unwilling normally to interrupt their conversation, but knowing how lengthy the official could speak for, she thought better to disturb them to ensure they were not late for the occasion.

"Father, would you escort me out to the ceremony?" she beamed at him.

Imrahil turned his head toward his daughter, taken by surprise he faced her full on.

"My daughter, how beautiful you look. I believe you may be held higher today than any other."

"You have to say that." She mocked

"On any other day I would most likely agree with you. But today I truly mean it. I would be delighted to escort you."

He held out his arm, offering it to her and Lothiriel took is graciously.


	8. Polite Conversation

June 3019

"Hail!"

The company of celebrators cheered in chorus as their King and his Queen were wed before the peoples of their country and beyond. Lothiriel watched with joy alongside her family, but a small unease was growing within her stomach. She was elated that their King was united with his one love and that their marriage meant the growth and security of the lands of Gondor. But in her deepest heart she was unhappy as their union would raise the matter of her anticipated match and eventual wedding again. She forgot her worries as she intended to enjoy the celebrations without the need for worry.

The party from Dol Amroth joined the King and his wife at the table of honour for the feast and Lothiriel was sat near Queen Arwen as a suitable companion to make conversation with. To begin with the pair made polite exchanges expected of two royals, discussing their homelands and tastes and talents; but eventually they had very few subjects to speak about. Lothiriel found it strange that she felt so muted and wondered if she had made her companion uneasy by their lack of agreeable conversation. At moments such as this, Lothiriel would enjoy taking a turn on the dance floor with either one of her kin or another nobleman; but they were all inconveniently engaged with their respective wives and ladies.

The princess shuffled her feet absent minded and gazed across the hall at the various dancers. Her eyes rested on her cousin Faramir and his Lady Eowyn who were turning beautifully with another couple she did not recognise. Her heart warmed as she watched them perform the intricate movements that the dance required and sighed contentedly as she saw him pull the fair headed woman towards him when the steps allowed; Lothiriel was truly glad that he had found someone to make him happy. He had known so much suffering and torment in his life and it was high time he found something to be joyous about and live long for.

Unbeknown to the princess she was also being watched, not from across the room but by the lady that sat next to her. Lothiriel turned towards the Queen and noticed that her features were drawn into a motherly smile. She did not understand her expression and opened her mouth to ask why she gazed at her. Before the words had escaped her lips the Queen answered softly,

"Do no fear Lothiriel. Your time will come and maybe sooner than you dare to imagine. I see great fortune and love in your future. Come do not be troubled, enjoy the celebrations and be happy this day."

The Queen lowered her head towards the princess and rose from her sea and escorted by her husband began visiting their guests about the hall.

Lothiriel sat bemused. How had the Queen known what she was thinking? Lothiriel knew the elves possessed gifts that were lacking amongst men; did she have the powers to read her thoughts and interpret them for her own? However, the benevolent Queen had guessed her notions Lothiriel could not help but ponder at her predictions. Pushing the thought from her mind, she decided now was the time to finally introduce herself to the Lady she had been watching, removed herself from the table and walked across the room.

The music stopped just as she reached the cheerful couple; they clapped in appreciation and noticed the princess walking towards them,

"Cousin, about time you came to the floor. You have not danced yet. Can I tempt you?" Faramir chirped.

"Alas cousin not tonight; besides I would not dare draw you away from your lady, but thought it high time you finally introduced me to her." She quipped.

"But of course, I did promise to do so." He chuckled, "Lothiriel, this is my lady Eowyn."

The two courtly ladies curtsied to one another; Lothiriel smiled at the elder woman affectionately and studied her silently. She thought her beauty striking; she was tall and her golden hair glimmered in the candlelight of the hall and her grey eyes appeared like pools beneath the moonlit sky; Lothiriel understood indeed why her cousin had fallen for the white lady of Rohan.

"You must excuse me princess; I was aware you desired to meet me, and I you. But I have been unavoidably detained these past weeks, so please will you forgive my absence and speak with me a while." Eowyn said eloquently.

"Of course my Lady I would be delighted."

The two young women spoke for some time whilst the other attendees danced and drank the night away; and despite their differences and varying interests Lothiriel found common ground with the woman and found her fascinating. She thought Eowyn's courage to defy her uncle's rule, to ride to the aide of Gondor, for glory and for honour was sensational; but thought her ordinary pursuits may bore her new acquaintance. But she was gracious as she was fair; Eowyn listened attentatively and asked questions when she wanted clarification; even if she was feigning interest, Lothiriel didn't seem to care and appreciated the sentiment.

"You will have to teach me sometime Lothiriel. I am hopeless with music; I sing a little but very ill."

She laughed at the remark; although she did not mean it, Eowyn thought her attention may gain favour with Lothiriel.

"So I shall, but on one condition; that you promise to visit me when you have learned." Lothiriel replied.

Eowyn looked quizzically at her new friend and asked why,

"It is unlikely that I will be allowed to visit you in your homeland, Eowyn. I fear I will be told to remain in Gondor." She continued.

"Well that is something we shall have to resolve. I will not allow you to not accompany home, for I wish to continue our conversation and to introduce you to my brother. For I know he will fall for your charm just as I have." Eowyn answered innocently. She had no idea about the brief encounter they had already shared and disfavoured sentiments they had for each other; all she was aware of, was Eomer had openly praised Lothiriel's beauty and would undoubtedly enjoy her demeanour.

"Thank you for the invitation My Lady. I happily accept and return your enthusiasm to resume our chat."

At that moment, Faramir returned to his partner eager to continue their dance. He brought with him the man Lothiriel least expected, with the hope that he may escort his cousin to the floor; she may not have accepted his request to dance but he knew she would not reject Eomer out of respect for Eowyn, which was clear from their exchange. As the two men approached, Faramir extended his hand to his lady and she took it willingly,

"Cousin, come you must join us. I will not have you sit out another dance. I am sure Eomer would be glad of an accomplished partner." Faramir urged unknowingly.

"Surely the King would not like to dance with me. I am tired and not as accomplished as you claim." Lothiriel tried to withdraw quickly.

However, despite her resistance Eomer responded unpredictably, "On the contrary My Lady. I would be glad of the company and they say dancing is good for the soul, so may relieve your tiredness."

"That is settled then." Faramir beamed.

Lothiriel took the tall King's hand and was led unwillingly to the dance floor. There they joined other couples and began their promenade around the room. The man never uttered a word during their first few phrases of music and the silence was unnerving the princess. Once again the man had baffled her; his public displays contradicted what he had confessed in private and she wondered what sort of game he was entertained with to carry on so. Eventually the hush was too much to bear, so Lothiriel decided to evoke a response.

"I believe we must have some conversation, My Lord. A very little will suffice. You should say something about the dance, perhaps. I might remark on the number of couples." She was starting to sound derisive,

"Do you talk by rule, then, when you're dancing?" he bit back.

"Yes, sometimes it is best. Then we may enjoy the advantage of saying as little as possible."

"Do you consult your own feelings in this case, or seek to gratify mine?" he asked accusingly

"Both, I imagine. Or do you have an unsocial disposition, only willing to speak when you will say something that will amaze the whole room." Lothiriel did not mean to be rude, but the memories of their previous conversation burned in her throat, threatening to burst forth as unpleasant words.

The music stopped causing a halt in their discussion and Lothiriel was grateful. She curtsied to her partner and he bowed in return.

"Thank you My Lady." He announced before he left her side.

The provoked princess exhaled in frustration and watched him stomp away. Before he left the hall and the festivities, Eomer looked back over his shoulder and watched her with attention; his gaze took Lothiriel a back; she felt his eyes bore into her although she was unsure if it was from malice or desire. Either way, she felt her heart pound in her chest and her pulse race as his stare lingered before he turned the corner away from the hall.


	9. Announcement

August 3019

The following month brought much change to the royal household. The grey company left the confines and sanctuary of the white city to journey south to Rohan, following the funeral procession of the late Theoden King. Their party was a sombre one; there was no music or festivities at night whilst they camped and any conversation – which was scarce – covered no more than how many more leagues there were left to travel.

At the head of the party rode Eomer and his sister in quiet reflection. Their mood was obviously low and the remainder of their group respected this and spoke not a word during the arduous journey to Edoras. When they finally reached the Golden Hall the morning of the fifth day; the attendees waited patiently beneath the steps as the body of the King was taken by royal guard inside, where he lay in state till the following day.

That evening there was no feast or revelries, each guest was shown to their room and dined in private. As one of the only few female mourners, Lothiriel was given her own private state room to share with her lady; whilst the men who were not married or did not mind, received a shared room during their stay. As she sat in her room, Lothiriel could not help but grieve silently. She had not known the King in life, but in death his passing represented the past evils that had long took hold over middle earth; and the constant struggle to conquer and defeat those forces. In that time many lives had been taken or lost, many close to the princess, and therefore she understood the heartache that was being felt that night.

"Lothiriel, try and rest. We have been travelling long and I fear you becoming ill." Meldis cooed.

The maid was setting out clothes for the next day, which included thick underskirts and heavy mantle to compensate for the cold; and a dark veil. Lothiriel wanted to honour her guests by respecting their funeral customs, and learnt it was tradition for women to bind and cover their hair when attending the burial of a loved one.

"Do you think you'll be warm enough? I know it to be summer but this westerly wind chills me to my very core."

"I think so Meldis. I am just not looking forward to the day. There has been so much death and sadness I don't think I can bear anymore." The princess lamented.

"Do not worry. After this solemn event there will be happy times to come, you'll see." Meldis kissed her wards forehead lovingly and continued her chores.

o0o

The following morning there was no sun or warmth in the sky; the wind had stopped its unyielding rage on the battlements of the city; and there was silence from the villagers as their King was processed through the city towards the burial mounds outside the city gates. When he was finally laid in to rest, hushed prayers being spoken by the mourners. Lothiriel watched Eomer and thought it strange how he behaved that day; he showed no outward signs of torment or grief and stood impassively with an arm draped about his sister's shoulder. It was the first time she looked at him for any length and regarded that despite his serious and stoic nature; he was a handsome, tall and proud man.

As the day waned the guests moved inside and attended the memorial feast. Before they were allowed to eat, Eomer stood before his guests and addressed them,

"I speak on behalf of my sister and me, when I thank you all for attending this day. You do us a great honour by witnessing the passing of the King, our Uncle. Whilst this night should be one to remember those that have passed, I wish to pay tribute to another." He gestured towards Eowyn as she sat alongside Faramir,

"It is on this night, despite our solemn reason for gathering that I announce the betrothal of our daughter to Faramir of Ithilien in Gondor. May fortune fall upon your union and may you know happiness and prosperity always." Eomer raised his goblet towards his sister and her future husband,

"Hail" the guests cheered together.

Upon hearing the happy news and with consent of Eomer King, the gathered people began commemorating and celebrating in equal measure. The wine and ale flowed and chatter erupted from all over the hall; food was consumed in just as equal measure and the feeling of impending happiness filled the air. The intended couple started to mingle with those who collected in the room; Faramir went in one direction and his bride to be the other. Eowyn eventually came across Lothiriel and made a beeline toward her, weaving in between the small groups of people that had taken shape all around the room.

"Lady Lothiriel, may I sit with you?" she asked expectantly.

Lothiriel extended her hand to an empty seat beside her and welcomed the woman warmly. Her family had been engaged on conversation and drink elsewhere and for the time being she found herself alone.

"Eowyn, words cannot express how pleased I am for you and my cousin; I hope you both will have a long and happy life together."

"Thank you. I only wish my happiness would make my brother more content." Her voice tainted by sadness,

"I am sure he is my lady."

"I am not so. I understand I will not leave him for some time as both Faramir and I would like a long engagement. However, I will worry for him when I do leave."

"There is time yet for circumstances to change." Lothiriel soothed.

"Tell me Lothiriel. Does anyone hold claim to you?"

"Not as yet." She chuckled, "I am unlucky enough to not have entered such arrangements, so for now I must be content to allow others the fortune."

"Are you content?" Eowyn asked earnestly

"I believe I am."

"'Tis a shame, for I judge my brother would be blessed to be matched with you, which would solve both our problems."

Lothiriel looked at her friend nervously, but realised she spoke in jest so began laughing at the idea. As if through some awareness that he was being discussed, Eomer appeared beside the two twittering women. Lothiriel felt a sudden embarrassment about her outspoken comments and hoped that their private conversation had not been overheard by the King.

"Pardon my intrusion. I just wondered if you have found your stay here comfortable." he asked formally.

"I have yes. The rooms here are much to my liking. Although I would like to see more of the countryside before I leave." Lothiriel replied politely trying to cover her discomfort.

"There are some pleasant rides both North and East of Edoras, if you care to venture out.

"I would. If you have any suggestions I would be grateful." Lothiriel tried to sound civil, recalling how contemptuous she was of the King last time they spoke.

"Perhaps a ride to the Folde tomorrow if you have no other arrangements?" he suggested.

Lothiriel didn't know what to say; was he suggesting or asking? She couldn't convey so answered as if it was an invitation,

"I have not my Lord. Thank you."

With that Eomer nodded and left the two women to their conversation. Lothiriel gaped at Eowyn and quickly straightened her features into a composed expression. Eowyn noticed her amazement and spoke first,

"Well it would appear I have not to exert any effort with my brother. He seems to have set upon his own pursuit."

o0o

Imrahil watched their exchange from a distant and was pleased to see his child was deep in counsel with both the King and his sister. His initial reaction and hesitation to allow any pursuit of his only daughter by the young King was put to rest; and upon seeing how they clearly liked each other, lightened his mood and he was beginning to comply with the idea. Imrahil observed how Eomer seemingly ignored the other woman of the court that night, and although his presence was short during the evening, the little time he spent amongst the company was spent with Lothiriel.


	10. Bias Opinion

_A/N - Apologies for the long delay I have been struggling with these next chapters, but hopefully you like them! Mrs E x_

August 3019

The following morning the icy wind had returned with a vengeance and threatened to topple any person who dared brave it. Lothiriel was kicking herself for agreeing to ride now that she stood there bracing herself against the elements. She had chosen her warmest cape but still felt the cold as it was currently being whipped around her heels. As she silently cursed the poor weather the great oaken doors of Meduseld open with a loud creak that was just audible over the howling noise. She turned to see Berian stomping out, his face screwed up as the chilly blast struck his face,

"I have been asked by his highness to accompany you this morning princess" he shouted

"Does he really think that necessary Berian?" she argued back.

"If you pardon my Lady, I believe the prince would like you to have a chaperone. Being in a strange country he would prefer it if you had someone acquainted nearby."

Lothiriel rolled her eyes. She had worried that her father would react in this way. She may have won the small battle regarding choosing a suitor that she loved, but Lothiriel knew Imrahil was determined to win the war and have her married off before her next birthday. No doubt learning that she was taking a ride with the young King peaked his interest and he had jumped to the wrong conclusion. His ploy at sending Berian would ensure that full chapter and verse would be relayed to him before the day was out. Sending Meldis or Gûradan would have surely raised her suspicion at the plan; but sending Berian - whom was discreet as he was loyal - would guarantee that both Lothiriel's honour would be safe but his mind would be at ease. Lothiriel could see past the deception, but wouldn't mind the extra company. Knowing how scarce Eomer's conversation had been up to this point; she could rely on Berian to create stimulating discussions.

"Very well." She grumbled. "Be sure to tell him Berian, not to get his hopes up. I can assure you that Eomer King has no desire or claim on me and if any of our previous encounters are to anything to measure, he never will."

The captain chuckled in reply as he knew what Lothiriel spoke was most likely to be true. He had come to learn that despite her outwardly appearances of a quiet, reflecting and poised young lady, the princess was a shrewd, outspoken at times, headstrong woman. Although he shared his liege's insistences to accompany the princess – he knew the Dunlendings still patrolled the borders- he would be a fool to get caught in between their sparring.

As the two continued their exchange, a stable boy arrived with their horses. Lothiriel's horse bore a pale blue mantle bearing the emblem of the prince, its livery had been recently polished to a gleaming shine, and its mane and tail had been bound tightly into intricate braids.

"Why is the horse so overdressed?" Lothiriel said annoyed, "What a sight he looks."

"You father's wish." Berian stammered.

She sighed heavily. It was clear that Imrahil was doing everything in his power to show off his daughter to Eomer, even to the point of dressing up her horse to make it appear more important. Despite his efforts Lothiriel thought it looked like trussed up pony that was ready for a fete where the prettiest and best turned out mount would win. If she wasn't unforthcoming before about the day ahead, she thought she most likely would be by the days end.

"Boy! Where is the King?" Berian demanded.

"In the stables sire, Lord Eomer tends to his own horse." He replied quickly.

No sooner than he had spoken the words there came a loud whinny from the stable entrance and out trotted Eomer on his dapple-grey horse. The horse moved effortlessly from the door across the courtyard to the bottom of the hall stairs; in comparison to her embellished steed he was at least a head taller and more powerful; both horse and rider were matched superbly and Lothiriel could not but admire how the former soldier handled the horse with ease.

Lothiriel and her guard mounted their horses and fell in stride with Eomer and rode from the city out to the open plains of Rohan. They travelled slowly at first as the ground was uneven and yielding in places and they would not risk a mislaid hoof or worse a broken leg. When the grassy landscape became firmer and more level Lothiriel broke into a canter and zipped across the plains her furred cape soaring behind her as her speed increased. Her change in speed caught both Berian and Eomer off guard and they kicked their horses hard to try and catch her. Eomer's war horse was used to charging, and although they weren't hurrying into battle, the animal leant into the new stride quickly and caught up to the princess' mare.

Eomer glanced over his shoulder as he hurtled past her and gave her a wry smile. She returned it with laughter, Lothiriel had heard from her brothers the power and magnificence of the horses from Rohan but had never seen or experienced their true worth till now. She continued to stare at the King and could not help but begin to enjoy the outing. The scenery was breath-taking, different hues and shades of greens mixed with earthy browns and warm yellows brightened up the view despite the grim weather. Lothiriel thought in sunnier times the land would dance in colour just like her homeland did when the waves crashed on the banks and shore causing sprays of dark blue to brilliant whites to cascade over sand and rock.

When they had covered a few leagues Eomer reined his horse to a halt and maneuverer him to face the princess. Berian slowed also, and watched them from afar; he knew his orders but out of respect for the princess he let her have her privacy but was still close enough to gauge what was passing between them.

The king leant forward in the saddle to pat his horse's muscular neck,

"You have some skill in riding my Lady."

"You sound surprised my Lord." Lothiriel retorted, "Or do you not expect women to be accomplished in such things."

"On the contrary, one of the most proficient riders I have known is my own sister."

"Of course." She agreed respectfully, "Well what now my Lord?"

"Now?" he asked confused.

"You have taken the time to stop, is this part of Rohan worth observing."

"All of my country is worth a view," he sounded wounded but then collected himself, "though my opinion is heavily biased."

"Aren't we all of our home my Lord?" she replied lowering her head, her voice tinted by sadness

Eomer nodded in appreciation of her musings but could see an unhappiness in her eyes.

"You are eager to return there soon I expect?" he asked uneasily.

Lothiriel looked up at the question and wondered how he had read her so well,

"Perhaps,"

"Come, a few more leagues ahead there is something worth viewing princess, and you won't be disappointed, I assure you."

Lothiriel beckoned her horse into moving and followed the king across the Eastfold of Rohan.

Berian continued to follow at a distance but kept a watchful eye; he scrutinised the horizon for rogue foes, as years of war and countless battles made him cautious. Even in this time of peace he knew there were still adversaries roaming the lands, and an unarmed female rider would be perfect prey. As they continued to cover ground they reached an embankment that rose up; the three riders climbed the incline and Berian noticed that the grass grew longer here than it had before, and a dense thicket sprouted up one edge of the hill; the perfect place to conceal an attack.

The swan knight heard a rustle from within the heavy growth and stopped his horse to listen where the sound had come from; Eomer also sensed the disturbance and signalled that the princess should halt. The two soldiers were deftly quiet as they both scanned the surrounding areas for signs of movement; seemingly there was nothing…until the ambush.


	11. Ambush

August 3019

Berian let out a loud cry as an arrow pierced through his shoulder causing him to fall from his horse; then shrieks and yells erupted from the bush; Dunlendings just as he had feared. There were only a handful of them, but as they caught the group by surprise, and were now blocking their path they had the advantage. The first loomed over Berian and swung his blade down forcefully aiming for the man's head; but Berian rolled quickly despite the pain in his shoulder just missing the fatal blow. His horse bolted during the assault and rode off back in the direction they had come.

Eomer shouted orders at the princess, "Lothiriel leave quickly! Ride back to Edoras and don't look back!"

"Berian," she started

"Now!"

She heeded his warning and charged off back in the direction they had come. She had rode the horse no more than a few feet when another Dunlending hurled himself in front of her horse causing it to rear in fright, which in turn knocked Lothiriel to the floor. Fearing that she would be next and with no way to protect herself, she scrambled back on all fours futilely; as she did so the sound of hooves rode past her and Eomer cut the ruthless man down.

He jumped from his horse and picked up the princess from the ground. Pushing her into the saddle he gave her no instruction but slapped the rear end of the stallion urging it to ride on. Lothiriel glanced over her shoulder as she was carried off away from the fray, her heart pounding in her chest. She thought she caught a glimpse of Berian cutting the head from his attacker but she wasn't sure, as for the King she couldn't see him as her cape unfurled behind her obscuring the view.

The two remaining assailants fought mercilessly, thrusting and parrying with Berian and Eomer. Berian's injury was prevented him from defending himself effectively but he could assess from the mans slight frame and poor build that if he persisted he would win out. The desperate man swung his sword high over the knights head but Berian saw the attack and blocked it with his own causing his opponent's knife-edge to cleave in two. Berian then swung his sword low removing his enemies leg clean off; he howled in pain but was quickly stifled by Berian as he plunged his sword through the mans chest.

As the Dunlending continued his assault he mounted the riderless horse that had been left behind, and bore down on Eomer. The King braced himself and bent low then swung his sword with both hands catching the horses flank and the leg of its new rider; the force of the blow caused his sword to propel from his hand and land in the tall grass far from his side whilst the Wildman fell from Lothiriel's horse. Eomer searched swiftly for his blade as the attacker gathered himself; not able to find it but desperate to save himself from further assault Eomer rushed at the man as fast as his legs could carry him. Realising the only obstacle between himself and his prize the assailant sprinted at Eomer with the same energy.

The two men collided with one another and wrestled each other to the ground; Eomer's height and build allowed him to pin the man to the ground where he began to punch him vigorously. After being pulled to his feet, the Wildman was determined to win the contest so continued to wrestle with Eomer. The warrior kicked him in the gut and threw him to the ground again, unfortunately putting him right into the path of his own sword. Not realising this, the soldier stood over him and grasped too late and was caught across the abdomen by his own blade.

Eomer ran away from his enemy and searched frantically for something to defend himself; with some luck he placed his hand on a large rock which he quickly threw with accuracy at him. The rock hit the man in the arm causing him to drop Eomer's sword. The soldier threw himself forward and was able to pick the fallen blade from the floor as the attacker flung himself towards Eomer; it was futile as the King thrust the sword into the man's chest with a deafening crunch as the steel hit bone and flesh.

Both soldiers were out of breath when their fight had ended, more through shock that from exertion. Eomer rushed to the side of his comrade and began to examine his shoulder. He was no healer but had seen enough battle scars to notice that the arrow had missed the vital organs but penetrated deeply in the mans flesh. The King knew if he tried to remove it, the arrow would cause more damage than it had upon entry; but the bigger concern was they were now caught miles from the city and both men knew it could be hours before help arrived.

"Do you think you can walk?" Eomer asked carefully

Berian looked up at his younger companion with contempt, although he had a good fifteen years on the man he had suffered worse wounds than the one he carried and found the enquiry a little insulting. Despite the impertinent question he replied calmly,

"I think so."

Eomer took the man's weight as he stumbled to his feet and began the long walk with him back to his city. Lothiriel's pony was nowhere to be seen nor was Berian's, Eomer cursed to himself for giving up his own horse so easily; although he knew if he hadn't done the alternative of what could have happened wasn't worth thinking about. The two weary men trudged carefully but as quickly as they could, both understanding if they didn't reach Edoras by nightfall the wound Berian had sustained would bleed out claiming his life.

They must have covered a mile or so when they heard shouts up ahead and the sound of many hooves on the ground. Eomer called out to the oncoming party and was relieved when he saw the standards of his own country and those of Gondor and Dol Amroth. Imrahil and Aragorn were at the head of the party both faces seemed anxious and scared. Eomer almost dropped Berian when he spotted his own horse without its rider,

"Where is the princess?" he yelled nervously.

"Safe my Lord, she raised the alarm and insisted that your horse be returned." Imrahil replied.

Eomer could not determine whether he sounded pleased or enraged with the King. He wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter or if he insisted that his party leave immediately and return to the safety of Belfelas.

"This man is wounded and needs care." Eomer continued before he lay Berian on the ground.

"We need to get him back to Meduself before I can tend his wounds." Aragorn exclaimed.

Two of the swan knights dismounted and lifted their injured Captain to one of their horses; Eomer followed suit and the company rode swiftly back to Meduseld.

The princess paced the floor of the atrium, refusing to accept any assistance or respite, she was anxious and desperate for news but at that moment she didn't know which man she was more worried for. Meldis attempted fruitlessly to get her lady to sit and drink a warm concoction that she explained would calm her fears, but Lothiriel would not listen. There were many people now gathering in the hall, all hearing the rumour of the ambush on their King and eager to learn what news they could. Lothiriel thought their loyalty and concern showed how admired their new King must have been, however their presence now only encouraged her fears more as surely they would not have gathered if they believed he was safe?

"How many foes were there Lothiriel?" Elphir asked again for the third time.

"Three," she thought, "Four, I can't remember?" She was beginning to tremble uncontrollably.

Elphir wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and whispered soothing tones into her ear. It did little to quell her angst but it felt good to have the support of her brother; out of fear her legs would not hold her any longer. Eventually she stopped shivering and the prince turned her around to face him,

"Lothiriel, this was not your fault." He said strongly, "I am only glad that you were not hurt. Father would never have forgiven Eomer if he had let anything happen to you."

Lothiriel pulled herself away from her brother and glared at him with disdain, "If he let anything happen to me? He tried to save me; he is the only reason I did get away."

Elphir tried to apologise but he knew when his sister was agitated there was nothing to stop her outcries,

"It was he who was so eager that I went on this outing with the King in the first place. That's why he had Celobor decorated so flamboyantly and it was that, what most likely gave us away. It's his fault that I was put in harm's way!"

Despite himself and the respect that he had for his father, Elphir knew deep down that she was right; and although he would never admit it, he believed their father would share her opinion and would be tormented by his actions for some time.

At that moment the siblings heard three short blasts from outside the hall and overheard one of the Rohirric men cry,

"The horn of Rohan!"

Lothiriel ran from the entrance onto the stone balcony from where she could see the banners and soldiers riding through the wooden gates. She glanced over their faces quickly and felt her fears subside as she saw both of the men that had fought to protect her returning with them. Eomer was riding his horse and Berian was nestled in front of one of his lieutenants, the arrow still protruding from his torso. The captain was carried past her on a stretcher and she followed him inside as he was laid to rest on the cold floor of the golden hall.

Lothiriel knelt beside him and grasped one of his hands between both of hers,

"Berian, you are hurt. I am so…" she pleaded before she was cut off,

"Do not fret my lady, it is just a scratch. You'll see, I'll be up and about in no time." He replied softly.

"I cannot thank you enough."

"Do not thank me princess, for I am not the one who requires it."

The worried princess kissed his hand before he was taken away to a chamber off from the side of the hall to be tended to and silently thanked the Valar for his safe return. Before he left the room he shouted as best he could to Lothiriel,

"My Lady you were wrong this morning."

Lothiriel gaped at the Captain as understood the remark.


	12. Revelations

September 3019

Lothiriel woke the next morning and lay in bed listening to the birds twittering outside her room and followed the rhythmic pattern of the shades clanging against the window frame. She stared at the ceiling and mulled over the previous day's events in her head; how could Berian be sure? What would she be expected to do next? Would her father insist that they stay? Reaching up, trying to stretch the fatigue away from her mind and body, Lothiriel sat and drew her long legs towards her chest slowly then rested her chin pensively against her knees; she sat there for some time dazed and pondering over the details and the secret conversations that they had shared.

Meldis arrived after some time and found the princess still sat in this position, which caught her by surprise. Lothiriel was never usually an early riser but could always be relied on to begin her daily routine without prompting or assistance, so she recognised something must be wrong,

"Are you unwell my Lady? Shall I inform your father?"

Pulled from her daydream Lothiriel smiled and shook her head, then slipped her feet onto the cold stone floor reaching for her slippers with her toes. As she searched for her footwear the friendly matron could see that something plagued the princess' mind as she was never usually this docile in the morning,

"Are you alright Lothiriel?" she asked kindly.

Lothiriel looked at her for a short while, opened her mouth to speak then closed it promptly. Then contemplating how to ask her maid's opinion, she walked around her room stopping every few feet or so to turn and face her. Whatever weighed down her mind was clearly a difficult matter and one that required silent contemplation - or so the maid thought. However as the curiosity got the better of her, Meldis eventually stopped her pacing and asked,

"Lothiriel whatever it is, will you please tell me? I am sure it can be resolved."

Lothiriel marched quickly to her maid and blurted,

"Meldis, do you think I have acted improperly with the King, given him the wrong impression?"

"What do you mean dear one?" she replied confused,

"Yesterday in the hall, Berian told me I was wrong,"

Meldis nodded in reply but remained none the wiser to what troubled her ward.

"We spoke in the morning, after Father had sent him to watch out for me. I told him that Eomer," the princess faltered, "that the King did not have, or intend to have any claim on me; and he told me I was wrong Meldis!" She exclaimed,

The maid stared at her with some confusion.

"How could he know?" Lothiriel urged.

Meldis' face broke into a broad smile, "My Love, have you been so blind? Of course he wants to pursue you!" she said knowingly, "Have you not realised the way he behaves around you? Ignoring every other woman, save you."

Lothiriel's eyes darted back and forth, "But he has never talked to me. We have spoken no more than a handful of words."

"Lothiriel, you are accustomed to men talking with you openly and candidly. Your father and brothers have nothing to conceal when they converse with you. But as King, he is watched closely and with interest by his advisors, admirers- indeed his entire court."

"Meldis, I am unsure of my own feelings towards him. On two occasions he has openly applauded me, but then belittled me when there was no one around to witness." Lothiriel scorned.

The attender slowly sank into a nearby chair, positioned a comfortable distance from the morning fire. She beckoned her charge to sit next to her and the princess obliged eagerly. Kneeling before her friend and confidant Lothiriel gazed up at her from the soft furs on the floor. Taking the princess' hand in hers, the kindly maid stroked her hands in a motherly way and said,

"The King cannot seem to favour any one woman yet, even one as beautiful and kind hearted as you."

"What should I do? I do not want to mislead him or encourage our families that love is felt between us, specifically whilst I am still unsure" the princess asked nervously,

The maid stared pensively into the fire as she searched for the right thing to say. Her life had been devoted to ensuring Lothiriel's happiness and for the first time she was unsure what would guarantee it. Meldis had never known the love of a man and was aware how Lothiriel regarded it a high priority if she was ever to wed. If what she said was true about Eomer and his intentions were not real, then she would not want to advise her wrongly and lead her to unhappiness.

"If Eomer's sentiment is genuine, he will make it known to you. If they're not," she paused and exhaled wearily, "then I think it best not to worry if you are hesitant."

o0o

That day during the midday meal the members of the court were in high spirits and chatter was erupting from all corners of the hall. The main topic of conversation was the ambush faced by the King and his guests of honour; although the story had been severely embellished – Lothiriel thought Amrothos had a hand in that. Some said the Dunlendings had been riding warg's, others speculated that Eomer had fought them single handed as his comrade had been disabled. Only those close to the victims knew the real story and were attempting to play down the encounter to quell the fears of the visitors and other guests.

Lothiriel attended the meal but decided to sit with her brothers as far away from the King as possible. The princess didn't want to seem ungrateful towards him, but as rumour and conjecture were rife she didn't want to aide the gossiping- particularly to women's- by sitting near him. Lothiriel was distant and aloof whilst the others ate and drank at length, and she spent a great deal of time staring into space; mulling over Berian's statement and Meldis' advice.

"Are you unwell my daughter?" Imrahil asked worryingly.

"No father, not unwell," She replied not completely honestly, "Just…"

"What my child? Come, I think you should rest, you do not look well. I am sure you did not sleep very much last night. Your mind and heart must have been troubled after the events of yesterday." He said fussing.

"Really father, thank you for your concern but I am quite well."

Lothiriel tried desperately to sound convincing, however her worries from that morning gave her away and Imrahil did not rest till she was safely back in her quarters, forbidden to leave until she had taken rest.

The princess remained in her chamber for as long as she could stand it. However, her nature from being small never allowed her to remain in one place for very long, ever more so when she was under instructions. Eventually whether it was curiosity or boredom that got the better of her, she did not know- nor even care - and Lothiriel left the confines of her room and began exploring the corridors and halls of the Meduseld. There weren't many people roaming the passageways as the guests were occupied with excursions, activities and meetings that had been arranged during their stay in Edoras.

Eventually Lothiriel found herself back in the main hall where they had sat for the midday meal. The large room was now empty save a few servants and sentries that silently went about their chores and work. The large fire that stood in the middle of the vast room and was ablaze earlier that day, burnt low whilst the last remnants of wood cracked and twisted noisily in the grate. The princess walked over to the hearth and sat on a low bench next to the fire. Resting her toes on the edge of the grate she watched as sparks and embers sputtered and danced in front of her. She did not hear the man walk up behind her as his boots were muffled on the stone floor.

"Forgive me my lady," he said seriously, "May I sit with you?"

Lothiriel glanced over her shoulder and saw Eomer towering over her where she sat, "My Lord, please."

Eomer sat next to her with his back towards to fire. His long limbs stretched out far as the seat was an improper height to accommodate his size. At this close distance Lothiriel noted the watery colour of his eyes but how red they seemed, most likely due to tiredness.

"How can I help you my Lord?" she asked politely trying to sound nonchalant,

"I just wanted to enquire on how you were?" he said warmly, which took her by surprise.

"Very well sir, and yourself?"

"Good, thank you." Eomer sat silently after this remark then turned away slightly and awkwardly from the princess.

"You highness, I would like to thank you for your kindness to me yesterday. I know what danger I put you in and I am grateful for what you did." Lothiriel spoke quickly but truthfully.

"Think nothing of it my Lady. Your wellbeing and safety is of utmost importance to me." He declared.

Lothiriel stared blankly at Eomer, taken aback at his announcement. She opened her mouth to speak, but could not find the words.

"Forgive me, I speak out of turn." He continued, "I only mean, I would not wish any harm to come to you. I would be concerned if anything ill were to befall you." Eomer looked directly at her as he said this and Lothiriel could not help but feel overwhelmed. In the back of her mind however, rang the cruel words he had spoken to her in Minas Tirith,

"You flatter me sir, but I cannot help but wonder if you truly mean what you say?" Lothiriel rebuked.

Eomer appeared wounded, his pride hurt. He was a man of the world and had had relations with many women from his own country before, but none had been this forthright with him when he spoke so plainly from his heart.

Lothiriel stood and began pacing the stone floor before him irritated, then stopped to face him,

"I recall a time when you would not have me acquire the impression, that you held me in such high esteem. Tell me, what now has changed?" She resumed the derisive tone that she had leashed on the King of Rohan during the celebrations in Gondor. She tried to help herself but Lothiriel found his changing behaviour hard to comprehend.

Eomer was not used to being spoken to in such a casual and disparaging way, but as she explained herself, the King understood why she spoke in a contemptuous way.

"Do not speak of what I said to you my Lady. Much time has past since then and I recoil to remember what I said to you." As he said this he stood from the bench, blocked the princess' path and lowered his head towards her, "Please, I beseech you to forget past words and accept my apology."

The princess held his gaze for some time before giving her consent.

That moment Imrahil walked in on their exchange, although he was not angry he was displeased by the apparent carelessness and inappropriate behaviour. He walked over to his daughter, extended his hand and beckoned her to return to her room, all without uttering a word. Lothiriel did as she was told and left the hall back the way she had come, glancing over her shoulder to gain a reaction from Eomer; she could not gauge one.

Imrahil looked at the tall man in front of him and spoke to him plainly,

"Eomer, I know you are young in this world in comparison to myself. However I must remind you that Lothiriel is my daughter; and as I know she will leave me one day, I would not have her go as the target of gossip."

"My Lord Imrahil, I would not wish that either." Eomer said honourably.

"Then why do you converse with her in private with no proper chaperone? You may not know, but I am fully aware this is not the first time it has occurred." Imrahil said this more infuriated than he wanted, but he took the risk that sounding forceful would compel the King to declare his intentions towards his only daughter.

"Forgive me sir, I understand your protectiveness of your daughter; I feel the same way with my sister." Eomer explained,

"You can never fully comprehend the worries and torments a Father feels Eomer, until you have a daughter of your own." the prince stated.

"Yes, and I hope one day that occasion with occur." The king responded.

Imrahil surveyed Eomer with respect. The young man may not have said it with words but it was clear from his tone what he was suggesting. The prince cleared his throat and sighed wearily. He knew that whatever had transpired between their host and his daughter, it was clear that it was strong and wasn't going to go away quickly.

"Forgive me but I am afraid to inform you that it is our time to leave Eomer. I have welcomed your hospitality but alas, work requires me to return to our home in Belfelas. I am sure you understand." Imrahil watched the King closely after revealing his news and thought he noticed his bearing change, although he couldn't be completely sure.

Eomer stared at his comrade and felt his heart sink to the very bottom of his stomach. He fully appreciated that there was still much work to be done all over Middle Earth, the ravages and spoils of war had left many lands barren and fruitless, and would require every man's efforts to restore them to what they once were. Indeed, Eomer's own country was in need of his attention, and plans were already being put into motion to begin the restorations of the outer villages and farms. Despite his pragmatic feelings towards Imrahil's announcement, Eomer was dismayed by it also. He had just confessed his feeling to Lothiriel, and had hoped they could spend the remainder of her stay getting to know one another. Eomer had never met anyone like her, she was well educated, articulate and beautiful, fully apt at matching his intelligence and wit – which he had experienced during his stay in Gondor. He thought her a fine choice to take the place as Rohan's Queen, as his wife.

"My Lord Imrahil, may I ask your permission to write to your daughter?" It cost Eomer a lot of his pride to ask this, as he was usually the one issuing the orders rather than asking for consent.

Imrahil looked confused for a moment then broke into a broad smile before answering,

"My dear Eomer, did you really need my permission?


	13. Love Letters

_December 3019_

_Dear Lothiriel._

_I hope the journey home was not too stressful and you and your family arrived safely. Edoras seems quiet now that the last party has left the halls, however I am sure there will be endless duties and tasks that I can devote my time to, to pass the time. I wonder at how you will spend your time now that you are home? I know how much you enjoy riding and dancing, so hope you are able to both in equal and ample quantity. I paused for some time whilst writing this letter and I am glad to tell you, you will find Rohan much altered. The architects and constructors have finished rebuilding the outer farms and villages and restoration of the inner defences have begun. I am sure you would find Edoras a more secure place to stay the next time you are able. Winter is slowly approaching and I must ensure that provisions are put to in place so that we survive the cold months ahead. Perhaps you could visit in the spring and bring your family? I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I remain forever yours,_

_Eomer_

_February 3020_

_Dear Eomer,_

_My Father, brothers and I have been home some 3 weeks now, and I must say I am glad to be comfortably back in my own rooms and halls. The many months spent away from them have confirmed how much they mean to me and how much I missed them. I have used this time to regale with an old acquaintance, ? and her brother . They have invited me to join them for the festive period; each year their parents hold a grand celebration, which I am very excited to attend. I must confess however, the time that I spent in Rohan- as short as it was- has made me want to see more of your homeland, as I enjoyed the views immensely. I don't know how I would fare in a Rohan winter? The autumn weather left me somewhat chilly during my visit, but I am sure in spring I may find the weather more agreeable. Father tells me a visit however is not yet possible as many Southrons and Easterlings have been spotted on the outland roads. It could even be summer before we are able to travel. I hope to speak again with you soon._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Lothiriel_

_April 3020_

_Dear Lothiriel,_

_I was unhappy to learn you are unable to visit as I had hoped. Much time has passed since I last saw you, it seems like a lifetime since we spoke in the hall. I sit here thinking you of, realising that my feelings for you grow with each new moon. If your Father wishes it, I would willingly send an Eored to aid the sacking of the villains that threaten Dol Amroth's borders. On a happier note Plans for my sister's wedding to your cousin Faramir are taking shape. As is Gondorian custom, they will wed in the home of the groom, as such they have decided to get married in the forest of Ithilien in the summer. She is anxious in anticipation for the day, as she has not yet been able to see your cousin in some weeks now. I am confident that will be remedied soon. Let me know of your Fathers answer and I will dispatch the Eored swiftly,_

_Yous always_

_Eomer_

_June 3020_

_Dear Eomer _

_My apologies it has been some time since I have wrote. Your letter reached Dol Amroth three weeks ago, but I was not there to receive it. My Father has sent me to stay in Ithilien for the time being, to help with some errands- such as I was able to. I was fortunate to see your sister again during my stay, and true as you informed, I witnessed first-hand her genuine attraction and love for Faramir. I cannot but awe their blissful affiliation for one another, but concede it has brought out a small streak of envy. I confess I would very much like to see you again but I fear it may not be till our kin's nuptuals. I believe it will be a well-attended affair, and we will have many opportunities to speak during the celebrations. I have conveyed your proposal to my Father and he is grateful for the suggestion, but I received news just this day that the road is now clear. It does me well to hear from you and agree it is difficult being away from those that you love. _

_Your _

_Lothiriel_

_July 3020_

_Dear Lothiriel, _

_It was a pleasure to receive your last letter and to hear that you are well. More so it did me well to hear you express what was in your heart as fully as you did. I cannot say anything to you by letter more than what I would like to say the next time we meet. I hope it will be soon. I can write many things to you but if I could see you, I would tell you more in one minute than I can write in a week. Though many miles separate us in person, I think of you often when you are most likely asleep and I am engaged in courtly work. The time has come for sleep myself but know this, my love for you has no end and I look forward to when we shall meet again._

_Your Lord, your Love_

_Eomer _


	14. A wedding

August 3020

The gardens of Emyn Arnen were decorated in splendour. Flowers of Lissuin and Elenor were twisted into garland wreaths and draped around the outer walls. The finest silk and linens from Minas Tirith covered every table and chair, and lamps forged by the woodland elves twinkled in the trees as the sun light began to wane. The guest began to file into the garden and take their seats. In the place of honour sat the King and Queen of Gondor, whilst the families of the happy couple sat on their respective sides.

Faramir waited expectantly at the head of the aisle, chatting nervously with his eldest cousin, Elphir. The latter had already participated in his own wedding some years earlier -before the years of war- and knew the anxiety that his kin felt now. Would his lady turn up? Would he remember everything expected of him during the ceremony? Was he making the right decision? Faramir knew the answer to the final question; from the moment he had laid eyes on his intended, he knew that she was the woman he was destined to spend his ending years with. As for the other doubts he was a little more tentative.

"Do not worry Faramir; it is just your nerves that trouble you at this moment. Quell them, you have nothing to fear." The prince said soothingly.

"Aye, I know. I am just eager to get proceedings underway. From the day I met Eowyn I knew this day was destined to come, and it could not have come a day sooner." He replied resolutely.

"Then all you need is a little more patience as that desire is about to come true."

Behind a silk curtain, veiled to the guests on the other side were the wedding party completing their final preparations with Eowyn. As she had no female siblings or ladies in waiting, the duties and roles usually bestowed on them were fulfilled by her female friends from Gondor; amongst them were Lothiriel and her sister in-law Calaerdis. The women were in charge of making the final preparations for the bride and to offer her as tradition dictated in Gondor, gifts and advice for the night of her wedding. This was the first ceremony that Lothiriel was allowed to participate in as there had not been many weddings during the war, and when her brother married Calaerdis she was only a small child.

The more experienced women mainly gave kind words and instruction to Eowyn, much of which shocked both the princess and the bride. At that moment neither women could fathom why such delicate information would be given before a bride was about to wed, though they did not allow their faces to reveal their feelings. As the most inexperienced woman there, Lothiriel had decided bearing a gift to her new cousin, was the most appropriate thing she could offer; a crown of Mallos flowers that she had weaved herself and placed upon her head lovingly.

"Mallos flowers, from the vale of Lebennin. They symbol wealth and prosperity, I wish them for you both." she said warmly.

"Thank you Lothiriel. Thank you everyone. I feel well prepared for this day and could not wish to share it with such people other than yourselves." Eowyn replied affectionately.

"Come Eowyn, your brother will be waiting for you." Calaerdis, stated determinedly. The eldest lady there had managed to keep the younger attendants in check all morning, whilst they swooned and cooed over the little practices and traditions of the wedding preparations. She was much alike in mind-set as her husband, the crown prince; caring and kind but utmost traditional and practical.

"I am ready." She replied calmly.

The bridal party walked with Eowyn from behind the partition, carrying the length of her dress towards the entrance of the garden. Eomer was waiting for her and stood proudly, beaming and looking lovingly on his younger sibling as she moved towards him.

"Eowyn, I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do now." He grasped her by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks. The delighted King offered his sister his arm, and Eowyn took it graciously. The bridal party all curtseyed to the royal family and passed them to enter the ceremony. Music erupted from the royal harpist and trumpeters inside; as Lothiriel would act as female witness for her friend she walked in last and just in front of Eomer.

As they traversed down the aisle she could feel the man's eyes bore into her from behind. They emitted warmth and a longing desire for the princess, as events had conspired to keep them apart since their last meeting. Only generous worded letters had kept Eomer satisfied over the long months leading up to their encounter. The ceremony was short but filled with heart felt exchanges and loving glances between the couple. After their union had been blessed the guests were seated under the stars - as the sun had finally gone to rest- to eat their evening meal. There were all types of exotic food, some foreign and of elvish origin and others customary of Rohan and Gondor; the couple drank spiced wine in the hope that it would fortify their marriage and union.

Lothiriel found herself sat next to Eomer as official companions of the bride and groom, and whilst Eowyn and Faramir talked with their guests and families, were given their first opportunity to converse.

"You look lovely today Lothiriel." Eomer complimented,

"Surely I do not outshine your sister?" the princess teased.

"Ah, as I am her brother, I should hold no other higher in esteem." He toyed, "But, I do believe you are the most beautiful woman in this room."

Lothiriel blushed at the compliment. The last time she had seen Eomer her mind was quite indifferent of his feelings towards her. Now she was beginning to feel that the long time spent apart, and the tenderly written words she had received from the King, had altered her regard towards him without realising. Before Lothiriel would have accepted the felicitation very differently, but now she was fully aware that what he said was truly earnest and realised she liked hearing the affectionate regards.

"Eomer I," The princess never finished the sentence as they were interrupted by her middle brother, Echirion.

"Sister, may I dance with you?" the prince said innocently,

Lothiriel exhaled silently, she had never known her brother to be so keen on dancing – he much preferred dinking ale and chatting with his comrades,

"Of course brother." She answered civilly.

Erchirion led her to the dance floor and joined another couple from Gondor. The young siblings danced effortlessly and laughed heartedly as they completed the steps, Lothiriel better than her brother. Unbeknownst to her, this had been a ploy designed by her Father and brothers that had worked expertly. Whilst his children danced, Imrahil had taken the opportunity to sit and speak with Eomer. He had consented to him writing to Lothiriel, but that had been many months ago. To what extent and manner they discussed things now, he was blind to it.

"My Lord Eomer, may I sit with you a while?" Imrahil asked cordially,

"Please." The young King replied.

"You will forgive me Eomer, but I must be blunt. You once asked for my permission to write to my daughter, and I feel in my heart that you will be asking me for another approval, not long from now." Imrahil spoke directly as he eager to learn the truth. He would not lie, he was hesitant at first for his daughter to wed the King of Rohan, but as time had passed he had slowly come round to the idea. Indeed he had come to believe Lothiriel would be more happier than he had ever known her to be, if she did in fact marry him.

"Am I wrong Eomer?" he pressed,

Eomer shifted his weight in the chair. It was true he had intended to ask Lothiriel for her hand, but had hoped to ask for her answer first. However, knowing Imrahil's traditional nature, he wasn't so surprised that he had been ambushed by the prince before he had the chance.

"Yes my Lord, you are correct."

Imrahil beamed from ear to ear and placed one had on the Kings shoulder in a fatherly way,

"Then what are you waiting for man, go and ask her!"


	15. A proposal

August 3020

The celebrations carried on long into the night. As long as the wine and food held up many of the guests had no intention of going to rest. Outside the garden walls the animated music echoed in over the hills and in the valleys, which allowed many sweethearts and couples to scatter themselves about to hold more private conversations and intimate exchanges. The older people were used to such behaviour and knew that couples acted a little wildly at weddings and celebrations; but knew it was nothing more than hand holding and light kisses.

Eomer walked with Lothiriel around the periphery of the celebrations, talking privately to one another. Imrahil and his eldest son watched from the entrance of the party and commented on the couple's easiness with each other as they chatted,

"She has matched well Father, Eomer is a good man." Elphir noted,

Imrahil surveyed his eldest son and replied, "I know that my son. It is just hard, knowing that she will be leaving."

"Not yet father, not for some time at least." The crown prince replied.

"I fear it has already begun. In fact, I believe it happened some time ago. She's in Love Elphir and one day will be his wife." The old prince lamented.

"If I didn't know you better Father, I would say you are going tender in your old age." Elphir teased, "Are you not the Prince of Dol Amoroth who charged the battlefield against orcs and all manner of foul beasts?"

Imrahil smirked and allowed himself a little chuckle, "One and the same. Mark my words my son, when your youngest child, or only daughter whatever it may be, plans to fly the nest- to coin a phrase-you will feel as sentimental and wretched as I do now."

Elphir placed a warm hand on his Fathers shoulder. Imrahil glanced at it for a moment then his mood changed, "Ah, don't mind me. Come I could do with a large drink."

Eomer and Lothiriel had circled the party twice chatting about the things they had done since they had last met. Eomer informed her of all the restorations they had been taking place in Rohan and the princess listened attentively. Lothiriel told the King about the various parties and royal engagements that had taken her time; although Eomer attended considerately the young princess thought her news was very trivial in comparison to the important work the men had been engaged in.

"You must be tired of hearing about parties and such?" she declared,

"Not at all, I am pleased that you have found things to engage your time, and that they have delighted you." Eomer soothed, "To be honest my conversation cannot be too stimulating?"

"My dear Eomer, I fear we could converse in circles at this rate. Let us agree to disagree and find another topic to speak of."

The young princess could not believe how easier it was to talk with a man whom on her last meeting found it difficult to speak openly. However strange she found it thought, she enjoyed the fact that it was much easier to be in his presence.

Eomer paused his walking and turned to face the princess; "Lothiriel there is something I would like to discuss with you?"

"What would you like to speak about?" she smiled warmly at him.

"Words cannot describe how happy I feel this evening." The passionate man took Lothiriel's petite hands in his own and wrapped his fingers about them lovingly. The princess trembled slightly, she wasn't scared or nervous even, but the way Eomer looked at her and his closeness to her made her feel something she had never experienced before.

"I am glad that you are. Your happiness means a great deal to me Eomer."

The young King smiled as she echoed the sentiment he had shown her months earlier. Looking eagerly into her eyes he took a further step and bent his head closer towards hers; at that moment he recognised just how slight she was in comparison to his build,

"Lothiriel, you would make me the happiest man if you would consent to be my wife."

The lady looked at him her lips parted slightly. She knew the answer straight away but her mouth hadn't caught up to convey what her heart and brain were feeling. The expectant lover could see she grappled with something and pressed on,

"I have already spoken to your father and he has given his approval. He even says he will announce it this evening if you agree to it. You are not angry with me?"

Lothiriel broke into a smile and replied, "Of course I am angry with you. Forgive me, but I would strike you if I didn't want to burst with delight."

Eomer grinned and was filled with joy at her acceptance. He cupped his love's cheek with a hand and felt her lean into it with warmth. He bent the final distance between them and kissed the princess tenderly. They were lost in their embrace for a few moments before parting their lips and gazing at each other with love.

"I think we should return to the diners." The princess whispered, "Or I fear they may begin to gossip."

"Let them gossip my love." The king replied playfully. The princess threw him a glance that told him she wasn't impressed by his spirited nature, although he could tell she wasn't too cross. He exhaled frustrated and placed his forehead against Lothiriel's, "You are probably right. Come may I escort you my love?"

Eomer offered her his arm and led his partner back towards the feast. When they arrived a few of the couples, including the newlyweds had begun dancing again. The two lovers weaved their way between the tables and dancers towards Imrahil and his family, where they sat chatting away merrily. Amrothos was the first to spot them coming their way and greeted them warmly,

"Sister there you are, we were just about to send out a search party."

"Amrothos stop your childish teasing." Elphir reprimanded and cuffed the back of his youngest brother's head.

Imrahil stood from his stool and moved closer to his daughter and Eomer, after setting his cup down on the table he said, "Well my daughter, do you have something to tell me?"

Lothiriel gave her father a similar look that Eomer had just witnessed, "I think you know that very well Father."

Imrahil cried with joy and planted a kiss on his daughter's brow, "My congratulations to you daughter," he looked at Eomer, "congratulations to you both."

Lothiriel's family took it in turns to congratulate the couple, and hugs and kisses passed between them. From the dance floor Eowyn and her new husband had noticed something about them and had left their guests to discover what was going on.

"Brother, what have I missed? Pray tell me." Eowyn asked in earnest.

Eomer looked from his sister to his betrothed and extended his hand towards her, "Forgive me sister. Eowyn please let me introduce you to my wife to be." He wrapped his arm around the princess shoulder, she beamed up at him and across to her cousins wife.

"Eomer, Lothiriel. Oh my goodness. Congratulations." Eowyn sputted words between her gasps. She couldn't believe what her ears had heard. The princess knew Lothiriel and her brother were very fond of each other – despite one another's reluctance at first to admit – and despite it being her own wedding day, she was more thrilled by the news she had just been given.

"Congratulations brother." Faramir offered his hand and Eomer took it.

Eowyn hugged her brother warmly and chuckled at him in astonishment.

"You are not angry with us my lady?" Lothiriel asked nervously.

"My dear, how could I be angry on such a joyous occasion?" Eowyn grasped both the princess' hands and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Come let us enjoy more wine as this is indeed a celebration." Faramir declared.


	16. Tears and Tantrums

February 3021

It had been many months since the proposal and Lothiriel was now at home completing the endless arrangements for her own wedding. Only being part of her cousins wedding at the later stages the princess had not fully comprehended what it took to organise and prepare such an event. As the winter had drawn on there was little that could be done, and the merciless weather had made completing the simplest of tasks even more difficult. Cloth merchants from northern Gondor were unable to make the pass through the snow which had delayed the making of the bridal gown. Messengers had got lost in the icy wind and hail delaying the delivery of invitations to the most important guests. Family demands and requests had almost caused a strain between the siblings relationships. Worries and anxiety moreover were damaging the princess' nerves, by spring she was considered by some to be in the most terrible of tempers.

"Father," The princess bellowed down the hallway, "May I have a word?"

Imrahil stropped in his tracks and shuddered inwardly. He had only spoken with his daughter some hours earlier and had felt like he had been told off.

"Yes my daughter, what is it?" he answered in his most pleasing tone,

"Where are the replies for our invitations? I went to see Orophin and he said he had passed them onto you."

"He did yes," The prince started,

"Oh excellent, well could I have them please?" Lothiriel pressed,

"That's not possible my daughter," Imrahil attempted to continue

"What do you mean? You just said that Orophin gave the replies to you? Where are they? I need to sort them out," she would have continued to rant if the old prince allowed her, but after experiencing her temper he decided to cut her off.

"Lothiriel it is not possible as I don't have them anymore." He confessed.

"Well who does?" the princess demanded.

o0o

Guradan was bent over his desk going over each individual reply in detail and checking off the names with precision and care. The puffed-up advisor could be accused of many things but not being thorough. He had gotten half way through the pile when the princess burst through his door without knocking.

"Guradan, could I have," she asked before she was cut off. Lothiriel noticed what the advisor had on his desk and she felt a little deflated.

"Oh I see. Have you looked through all of them?" she asked as she let her shoulders slump.

"My Lady, not yet no, but I did only receive them this morning." He replied curteously.

"Guradan, I did want to look through them myself before anything official had been done with them. So would you hand them to me please?" she said waspishly,

The counsellor seemed to hold his tongue, but Lothiriel could see that he was not best pleased. However, he gathered the replies and his ledger together and handed them all over.

"Could I help you with anything else princess?" he asked calmly,

Lothiriel shook her head and left the advisor alone in his room.

On the way back to her quarters Lothiriel sifted through the envelopes quickly whilst she tucked the ledger underneath her arm to prevent it from falling. As she fingered each letter individually she recognised most of the seals as close friends of her family, some of Rohan origin and others that she did not distinguish completely. Most of the way the princess walked without lifting her head, as she concentrated on what her hands were doing. In fact she was so transfixed on her task that she did not see many of the people she almost bumped into and knocked over on her way. If it wasn't for their agility and quick reflexes many of the would-be victims would have been nursing sore toes and joints and more overly offended feelings if they had detracted Lothiriel from her job. The princess had never been known as a offensive woman, but the excitement, expectation and pressure of preparing her wedding had taken their toll on her, and she had become strangely irritable and vexed. Despite the fact that she had maids, helpers and aides to assist her in the responsibilities ahead, she had double and triple checked everything that they had completed to ensure that she was entirely satisfied with everything.

As Lothiriel finally reached the confines of her chambers she slammed the door with such force that she distracted Elphir and his wife from their conversation. They looked at each other with knowing glances and shook their heads with understanding.

"I fear if Lothiriel does not marry soon, Eomer may refuse to have her if she carries on with this temper." Elphir stated.

"She is just nervous and expects a lot my love. I am sure I behaved no worse that she is now." Calaerdis said sympathetically.

"I cannot believe that dear wife."

"Oh you don't?" the princess replied,

"No. I believe you were much worse." He answered playfully.

The crown prince's wife looked incredulously at her husband but knew he only spoke in jest.

"I wish there was something that would help calm her uncertainties." Elphir continued, "I fear she will tire herself out before too long and she will become ill."

Calaerdis looked towards the princess' room and pondered for a moment before saying, "I believe I have just the solution." With that she was gone.

o0o

Lothiriel sat in her room and was exhausted from reading and completing the ledger that Guradan had started. She rest the pen in the crook of the large book and rested her back against the comfortable seat of her chair. As she arched her back to stretch away the pain of sitting improperly on the seat there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called tiredly.

"My lady I thought you would like some tea and a little to eat at least." It was Meldis her dear maid.

"Thank you Meldis."

Over the past months the loyal confidant had listened to the worries and problems that plagued the princess' mind, taking care not to offer too much advice. She knew Lothiriel had her own mind and whatever ideas she had about the planning and organisation of her own marriage, despite her great influence and guidance, Meldis was not going to be the one to dissuade her. The matron laid the tea on a small table near her dresser and was about to pour when a second knock came at the door. She went to answer it and found Calaerdis behind the great oaken entrance.

"My lady Calaerdis, come in." she spoke kindly.

"Thank you Meldis," she smiled, "Lothiriel may I have a word?"

Lothiriel turned on her chair and stood to welcome her sister, "Of course sister."

Meldis shut the door and continued her chore of pouring the tea. Celeardis sat on the seat nearest to her and placed on her lap a small mahogany box. The princess' interest was piqued and she sat opposite her sister with anticipation.

"Dear one I know what a stress it is planning a wedding and all the effort and work you have put into it. But I do believe there is one small point that you have forgotten." Celeardis lied.

Lothiriel seemed to tense and her sister realised she had said the wrong thing. To correct herself she continued, "I consider you have overlooked it because you did not have in your possession what I have in this box."

"What Calaerdis?" she replied eagerly.

The crown princess did not respond but simply handed the box to her sister. Lothiriel accepted it and smiled then opened the clasp that held it shut tight. The clasp moved easily and the hinges of the lid opened without difficulty. The box was lined with pale blue satin and placed in the middle was a small silver coronet, adorned with sapphires and diamonds. Lothiriel stared at the trinket for a moment then at her sister for clarification,

"It was your mothers Lothiriel." She explained, "You Father gave it to her when they were married and your brother gave it to me on our wedding day. I think it right that you wear it on yours, it is what she would have wanted."

Lothiriel smiled at her as tears brimmed in her eyes. The older woman stood from her seat and hugged her sister in a motherly way.

"Thank you Calaerdis."

A/N I wrote this from my own experiences. My sister got married last year and behaved very much like Lothiriel does in this chapter. So hopefully I have captured it truthfully.


	17. Secret meeting

May 3020

Eomer sat in his study for the fourth day in a row. Dispatches had been coming nonstop from all over the free lands that required his immediate and undivided attention. He was a patient man, years of training, sparring and fighting as a rider of Rohan had taught him to hold his temper and to remain calm in difficult situations, but the young King could feel his patience wain and his temper boiling. Eomer pushed the dispatches away from him in frustration and tilted his head back, resting them on his hands whilst he looked towards the ceiling willing the vexation to leave his mind.

The king heard a high pitched whine from the corner of the room. Elhadron his faithful wolfhound whimpered in the corner and stared worryingly at his master.

"You are right Elhadron," Eomer laughed, "Come here boy." He patted his leg and the loyal dog ran over to him. Eomer ruffled the fur around the canines head and scratched behind his ear.

"I fear I have neglected you of late, haven't I boy? Neglected us both." He sighed.

"It won't be much longer I promise, and then we can continue our games and walks."

The dog sat silently next to his master and rested his wet chin on his knee. He watched Eomer's face from beneath bushy eyebrows and the King could not help but notice the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong lad? You look like you have the weight of the world on your mind. I thought dogs like were simple, or am I wrong?"

Eomer stroked his companions head softly and continued to speak to him as if he understood every word he said. He would never admit it – not even to his most trusted men- but he secretly thought Elhadron had some knowledge and skill in understanding human thoughts, as he always seemed to know what Eomer needed the most even when words were not spoken.

"A dog's life seems well enough. A walk every day whether solitary or in the company of an old friend. A warm bed to sleep in at night, when the wind is cold; a hearty meal every now and then, and good scratch on the stomach to make your soul feel good."

At that moment Elhadron barked loudly and cheerfully at his master and bound around in circles infront of him, which made Eomer laugh in equal measure.

"Come, let us get some air."

The King walked the corridors of his halls as his friend kept pace at his heels. As they crossed the main hall his aim was to head outside and thrown the beast a stick or ball to keep them both entertained for some time. However, someone else had other ideas in mind.

"Eomer where are you going?" called the familiar voice of Eothain.

"I was taking Elhadron out for a game."

"Can't a lad take care of that? There is something more important I must speak with you about."

Eomer sighed heavily inside but did not show any outward signs. He recognised that he was not the only one who worked tirelessly at times, indeed Eothain and his other marshalls worked hard and kept close hours to himself. To be honest the King wondered when he was going to be held accountable for keeping his captains away from their homes and their wives, as he was sure they were agreeably annoyed by the amount of time they spent away.

"Sorry boy, I guess we will have to do this some other time." Eomer signalled the hound to leave his side, which he did steadfastly.

The weary King followed his comrade away from the light and breezy entrance of the Hall and back towards to the dark and stuffy passageways that had kept him prisoner for some days. He did not ask any questions regarding the quandary Eothain spoke off, neither did the captain offer any explanation. Both remained silent for some time until they reach an annex of Meduseld that was infrequently visited let alone used for any official conferences.

"Eothain, why have you brought me here?" Eomer asked puzzled,

"Well my King I fear you are in grave peril." The marshall said flatly

"Peril? What do you mean?" the King replied

"In grave peril of overworking, and becoming ill."

Eomer let go of the breath he had been holding and relaxed slightly, "Eothain, you did not need to bring me to this unused part of my house to tell me that. Did you not just pull me away from a moment of rest?" he said slightly exasperated

The man chuckled to himself whilst he grasped the handle of the small door in front of them.

"I admit I did my Lord and I ask for your forgiveness. However I think there is something I can do to remedy it."

As he turned the handle of the door he gestured for Eomer to enter the usually idle room. The King had to bend low as the opening would not accommodate his size, however as he entered the room he was met by tumulus applause, cheers and greetings. Inside were his comrades, his brothers in arm, his friends.

"What is this?" he ask surprised.

"As I said my Lord, you are overworked and need a little relaxation." Eothain beamed whilst he thrust a mug of ale into the Kings hands.

Eomer hooted loudly and clinked tankards with his friend.

Around him there were loud voices and laughter that rang throughout the night. Indeed the young King could not remember a time that he had spent enjoying himself as much as he did at that moment. As the ale flowed the men were becoming ruddier in face and they began to talk endlessly of the nicer spoils of life; women, drinking, sport and more women. Eomer enjoyed such conversations as they reminded him of his life before his royal duties. Even though he was the nephew of King Theoden, his station and rank had not rendered him unable to converse with his captains the way the rest of the men had.

"Tell me my Lord, how did a princess of Gondor, tame the heart of a Rohirrim rider?" a steward asked amidst hiccoughs and slurs.

"I knew from the moment I saw her Ceorl, that she was the woman for me." Eomer replied,

"Is she beautiful my King." Asked another equally inebriated man, "I only ask as I have not had the fortune to meet her as of yet."

"Yes. She is not built like the women of our kin. But yes she is attractive."

"And hopefully well-bred for bearing you sons my Lord." roared a third captain.

Some men whom had known their King closely looked shocked at this remark and exchanged furtive glances at each other, waiting to see how Eomer would react.

"That remains to be seen." Quipped the King as he raised an eyebrow to the remark.

Laughter erupted around the room as the men then began to regale each other of the wenches and women they had bedded over the years; although many believed each new story was greatly exaggerated.


	18. Rituals

June 3021

The week of the wedding arrived and the company from Dol Amroth had made their way to Rohan for the ceremony. Their journey had been slow as they were bringing many wagons and items that they usually wouldn't transport on such a journey. Indeed the princess' belongings accounted for 2 carriages full of items; what with her gowns, trinkets and ladies in attendance that accompanied her. However, arrive they did to the city on the hill, to loud applause and cheers from the people of Edoras. Several lined the streets to welcome their guests and waved at the knights that rode in guard of honour and threw posies of flowers towards them. Although most would not be attending the celebrations in person, there would undoubtedly be many parties taking place on the periphery of the Golden Hall.

Waiting at the top of the steps stood Eomer, his close family, members of his house and royal court. Such a reception could not have been more exuberant had it been held anywhere else in Middle Earth; as this day was a day that had not been seen or experienced in generations. A union between the House of Eorl and the realm of Gondor was a blessed accord that would fortify the two nation's relations and cement their friendship. The expectant King stood in full armour, he looked fearsome and yet impressive in his ceremonial clothes. As members of the party dismounted from their horses and climbed down from their carts, his eyes roamed the faces to catch a view of his intended. Again it had been some time since they had spoken and laid eyes on one another, as was the custom in Gondor to abstain from seeing your betrothed some weeks before the marriage day.

He spotted her after some searching in the crowd as she was assisted down from a carriage in the middle of the throng of people arriving. Eomer marked how beautiful she looked dressed in her embroidered silk and woollen travelling gown, and noted the heavy fur stole she wore about her shoulders and chuckled as he remembered the words in her letters how she felt the cold. The young King followed where she walked and did not take his eyes off her as she climbed the stars of Meduseld with her ladies, chatting gleefully as she rose higher towards him. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she walked hand in hand with her Father and appeared poised and calm as she curtsied before of him.

"Welcome my Lord Prince, I hope your journey was without incident?" Eomer greeted warmly.

"Hail, Eomer King. Yes thank you." Imrahil replied.

"My lady Lothiriel, it does me well to see you again." Eomer bowed to the princess and gave her a whole hearted smile.

"Thank you my Lord, I too am happy to see you again." Lothiriel replied.

The formal nature of their conversation was a necessary one as to not offend any of the officials that were watching and recording their exchanges.

"I trust you are all very tired, the ladies especially. Your rooms have been made ready and If it pleases you, we can retire for now and continue our conversation later during the evening meal." Eomer looked his bride's Father in the eyes as he spoke, but as he said the latter he gazed sideways at her in the hope that she would realise what he meant.

"A good idea my Lord." Imrahil agreed.

Eomer waved his guests indoors and bowed politely as the entire party entered his friendly home.

o0o

The princess was housed in the same room as she had stayed in once before and smiled as she took in the familiar sights and smells. Lothiriel had brought Meldis with her, indeed she felt she could never do without her old friend and in addition she had the help of her sister lady. After the wedding Lothiriel knew her family would leave eventually and she would be left alone with her new husband and his family, but she was comforted to know that she was able to keep the assistance of Meldis. The three women were told to rest, but each of them was engaged in some task in the small room. Meldis was charged in organising the trinkets and devices needed for the wedding morning, Calaerdis' lady was smoothing out the dresses and gowns needed for the next few days and Lothiriel was organising the small gifts she had set aside for attendants at the ceremony. For her ladies she had decorative pins made that resembled the flower Alfrin for them to wear in their hair during the celebrations. For her husband to be she had a small boot knife made; it was hardly larger than a letter opener but the handle had been wrought in silver and the motif on the blade resembled a horse's head.

All three ladies were preoccupied when a knock came at the door. Neither could answer it for the moment, so Lothiriel called for whomever it was to enter. The owner of the knock was Guradan, however he was not alone. Behind him were two woman of Rohan, both were tall and fair haired like Eowyn, though not as pale of skin. From their state of dress, Lothiriel presumed them to be of noble origin and as Guradan introduced them she realised she was not far wrong.

"My Lady may I introduce the ladies Arveldis and Bregold; the wives of Eothain and Erkenbrand respectfully."

Both ladies curtsied politely to Lothiriel and smiled kindly at her. On closer inspection the two ladies appeared older than she but both seemed caring in face.

"Greetings," Lothiriel said softly,

"Arveldis and Bregold have been chosen as your attendants by the King, and I thought it best they should meet you now, as there are a great many things to do before the ceremony." Guradan explained importantly, "Is there is anything your highness would like before I leave?"

"No thank you, Guradan." The princess replied politely. She remembered how rude she had been the last time they had spoken, and when she thought on it, despite his snooty nature, the man was always truly dedicated to her Father and indeed her needs over these past months and Lothiriel was truly grateful for it.

The advisor bowed before leaving the princess and her escorts alone to discuss things before the upcoming event.

"Please, won't you sit down?" Lothiriel gestured towards the chairs in her room. Most furniture had been taken up with the various chests and crates of belongings but the two smallest chairs – barely stools in fact – were unused at the moment.

"No thank you princess," Arveldis turned down, "We do not wish to keep you."

"We understand you must be extremely busy at this time. I remember my own wedding to Erkenbrand, and although not quite as grand as I am sure yours and his highness' will be, I was kept busy right up until the final moment." Soothed Bregold, "We just wanted to pay our respects my Lady, and to offer any assistance if we can be of any?"

"That is very thoughtful, but my dear Meldis has everything under control." Lothiriel beamed at her maid as she continued her chores effortlessly, "But thank you all the same."

"Very well my Lady, then we shall take our leave." Arveldis responded a little wounded,

Sensing the woman's unease Lothiriel interjected, "I may need your assistance later on this evening my Lady, and would very much like to speak to you both after the meal?"

Both woman smiled politely and nodded their agreement before leaving.

o0o

The meal that night was a grand affair. Whole sides of boar were roasted on spits in the middle of the great hall, birds and beast of all varieties were displayed on huge platters, and some required two pages to carry them into the feast. Lothiriel marvelled at the expense and pride Eomer had taken to make the evening memorable and enjoyable for all. In the corner of the room just beneath the dais, a minstrel band played melodies many of which Lothiriel did not recognise, but enjoyed their tuneful and dance like qualities all the same. There were hundreds of people crammed into the room and despite the lack of space it made the celebration more warm and welcoming for it.

During the meal the princess and King were allowed to sit near one another. Although Eomer sat in the seat of honour, Lothiriel was not yet permitted to seat at his right hand as she was not officially his wife yet. This situation did not allow for private conversations, and the noise from the revellers made it even more difficult to be heard. After they had eaten what food their stature could control, many guests began mixing and mingling around the hall, forming pockets of chatter around the room. Eomer had retreated from his position of privilege and under the watchful eye of their companions had taken the night air with Lothiriel.

"Lothiriel I am not adroit with words." Eomer stumbled,

"I know my love, or have you forgotten our first encounters." She tormented.

"Aye I do. I do love you Lothiriel, more than I ever thought possible."

Under the veil of darkness the enraptured King was able to pull his lover into his embrace. His strong arms supported her tiny frame, compelling her to hold her head high to look him in the eye.

"I never knew I could love someone like this." The charmed princess replied.

"Do you my love?" Eomer asked a little uncertainly.

She gave him a knowing look, "Do you really have to ask?"

With that the King claimed his bride's mouth and kissed her affectionately and longingly.


	19. Preparations

As the morning of the nuptials arrived, the Golden Hall was alive with the hustle and bustle of people going about their chores. Cooks and kitchen maids completed the last minute preparations for the wedding meal and dashed backwards and forth from the great hall carrying trays upon trays of food. Pages toiled hard moving chairs and tables in an effort to create more space that could accommodate the immense amount of guests.

Behind the closed doors of the Kings quarters Eomer lay about in his room. He had been up quite early but had resigned himself to his chambers to avoid the flurry of people wandering his halls. Prostrate on his bed, the anxious groom tried to relax, but found himself unable to. He wasn't nervous just eager to hold his wife and show his people the love he had for their new Queen.

Eomer's repose was short lived as his Marshalls were soon at the door requesting entrance to help the King begin his dressing.

"My lord, would you like to start dressing?" It was Ceorl and Eothain.

"Yes."

The two Marshalls helped Eomer into his wedding attire. The ex-soldier was used to simpler clothing worn for warmth and protection; even though he had reigned for nearly two years he still preferred to wear similar clothing as he had done when he ruled as Third Marshall. Today he wore a fine cotton undershirt, an emerald tunic embroidered with gold thread at the collar and cuff, and a cape made of quality velvet the colour of deep moss. He didn't wear his armour in any form as he was informed it appeared too formidable on such an occasion.

As he inspected his reflection in the mirror he grumbled his acceptance at his men's work, making him presentable as they could.

"My lord a present from your bride," Eothain offered the King the small dagger.

Eomer took it in his hand and fingered the silver handle, unsheathing it from the scabbard he smiled when he recognised the engravings. Slipping the knife into the concealed pocket in his boot, the handle poked out the top just visible to the eye if you were looking for it.

"Are you ready my King?" Ceorl asked patiently,

"Yes."

o0o

The princess' preparations were much more complicated than her betrothed. Her ladies had made Lothiriel rise early so she could bathe briefly before taking some breakfast in her room. She only ate but a little due to the butterflies that floated about her stomach, but the conversation she had with her ladies helped assuage her worries slightly. After breakfast, Medlis braided her hair loosely and intertwined her mother's wedding coronet around small sections of hair. Then the dressing commenced.

Lothiriel was used to ceremonial robes and accustomed with the time consuming ritual of putting them on, but even she thought her wedding clothes were a little absurd. Firstly she was bound tightly in a corset made from heavy linen and bones– she was told to make her appear more womanly than she was – then a fine, pure white cotton kirtle covered her form loosely.

"Isn't this a little unsuitable?" Lothiriel asked sheepishly,

"Maybe for normal attire my lady, but your husband will appreciate it." Arveldis giggled.

The princess looked at her in amazement but smiled all the same.

The surcoat that had been crafted specially was embroidered about the shoulders with pale silver and blue threads. The arms fitted snuggly but the cuffs were laced open slightly and the length of dress allowed for a short train.

Just when the princess thought she was ready, Meldis interrupted her thoughts as she stared in the mirror.

"My lady a present from the King," she offered the princess a small package wrapped in white cloth and green ribbon.

Lothiriel sat and opened the gift with trembling fingers, as she undid the ribbon the cloth unfolded to reveal a chain of silver. At the end of the chain was a small pendant of deep blue sapphire, and in the dim light of her chambers it appeared almost black. She surveyed it with love and permitted her maid to place it about her neck, Meldis then kissed the head of her ward and hugged her about her shoulders,

"Are you ready my lady?" she asked softly,

"Yes." She replied.


	20. The wedding night

June 3021

The ceremony was brief as was custom in Rohan. It pleased not only the couple themselves but the many guests that attended, as they were able to continue their revelries well into the night. As the celebrations carried on, the butterflies in Lothiriel's stomach began stirring more and more, until it felt like there was a tornado whirling around, disturbing her constitution. She watched the merrymakers dance in groups performing the ritualistic dances, many of which she recognised from her own country and some she did not, so presumed they must have been Rohirric. She watched and counted the steps the dancers took in the vain hope it might occupy her mind; It didn't.

It was then she felt a hand brush her knee from beneath the table and give it a small be thoughtful squeeze; then heard the soothing tones of her new husband whisper in her ear,

"I am tired my love, let's retire."

Lothiriel rested one of her hands on her stomach, willing it to have some healing powers and calm her down; it did little to influence her nerves.

As Eomer rose from the table, he extended his hand to his new bride and the musicians stopped their playing, signalling a pause to the dancers. In one swift movement they parted to either side of the golden hall, and as Eomer processed down the middle with his lady at his side, the men bowed their heads with respect and the ladies curtseyed humbly. As the newly married couple exited the hall at the atrium towards their room the doors closed silently behind them. Lothiriel could hear as they turned a corner to proceed down the next corridor, the music begin again and the rhythmic movement of soles on the stone floor continued its repetitive refrain.

As the young coupled reached their marital suite, Meldis stood sentry ready to collect the princess and prepare her for the wedding night. Eomer gave her hand to the maid and kissed it tenderly before he let go. He watched expectantly as she was taken into their room but waited patiently to be allowed admittance.

Inside the room Meldis and the newly appointed ladies in waiting took Lothiriel to a stool placed in the centre of the room. Tonight she would be sleeping in the Kings quarters and the bride took in the unfamiliar sights if his room. She noticed a large fire grate with a blaze roaring wily, thick creamy furs covered the floors and some of the furniture, and in the corner of the room she saw the familiar sight of Eomer's armour standing proudly without its owner. The most distinguished lady was permitted the honour of removing the royal coronet that adorned her head, then the next in rank released her hair from the intricate braid; and so in this way the convention continued with Meldis issuing the orders to each person. Final after all the decorations and garments were removed Lothiriel was left standing in the room in only the thin white shift she had been dressed in that morning and a blue flannel and knit gown. The ladies were sent from the room each one curtseying as they went past the new Queen. Finally Lothiriel was left alone with her maid, her confidant and friend.

"Meldis what happens now?" Lothiriel asked anxiously.

The older lady smiled and stroked the worried looking woman's face,

"Do not worry my dear." She lulled, "You will know what to do. Let him guide you and remember to breath."

With those final words Meldis took Lothiriel to a side room to wait allowing Eomer to enter their chamber and complete his own customary preparations.

o0o

Eomer poured some wine -that was laid prepared on a wooden table near the fireplace- from a container into two goblets and drank greatly from one of them. He wasn't nervous about what was about to transpire as he had bed many women over his short years; many during his residence at Alburg where indiscretions and impropriety was easily concealed. It would be unfair and untrue for him to admit he had not cared for any of those women, he was not that kind of man to take a woman whom he had no feeling towards; however, he knew within his deepest hearts that Lothiriel was not only different, both in station and breeding, but she meant more to him than any temptress he had been intimate with in his youth.

As he set his cup back onto the table he returned to the edge of the bed where he had been sat waiting for his bride, his wife. He felt a little foolish dressed in a linen nightshirt and robe; like the trussed up boar presented at the great feast some nights before. He was used to more informal night wear that provided more warmth and left more to the imagination of any prying eyes; however he was informed that this was how a king would be expected to greet his bride on their wedding night.

Eomer had little time to overcome his embarrassment as the door to his left opened and revealed Lothiriel standing there silently, hands clasped together hiding her modesty, Eomer could see every curve of her body even in the dim light of the room. She stepped into the room tentatively eyes roaming the floor rather than looking at her husband. The king stood and walked immediately over to her, he thought for a moment that he had frightened her so stopped short and smiled with reassurance.

Taking her by the hand he guided her to the bed, offered her the second glass of wine and sat beside her. Lothiriel drank a hesitant sip of the warm mixture and felt it slide down her throat warming her inside but sent a shiver down her spine.

"You're trembling." Eomer stated as he took the cup from her hands and laid it back on the small table next to their bed, "Are you cold?"

"No just a little uncertain" she uttered. She could not lift her eyes to face him, which scared and confused her. Lothiriel knew she loved this man whole heartedly but disconcertedness prevented her to show it at this intimate moment.

Eomer looked slightly puzzled at her and probed further, "Uncertain about your feelings?"

At this unexpected question Lothiriel finally turned to look at him, she meant to show him what she was feeling in her heart but could only manage a weak smile. However the look he gave her in return assuaged her fears.

"I understand. But you mustn't fear me. My only wish is to make you happy; as a wife and as a woman."

Lothiriel's shoulders visibly relaxed when he had finished, which made him beam from ear to ear. It was then that he claimed her mouth with his as he had longed to do all night. His kiss was firm and longing and she could not help but enjoy the sensation it created; if her butterflies had been troubling her earlier, they had redoubled their efforts now, but surprisingly Lothiriel didn't seem to notice or mind.

As Eomer continued kissing her passionately, he snaked an arm around her back, pulling her closer deepening his exploration of her mouth. Lothiriel omitted a small groan from her throat, which encouraged him to proceed further. Cupping her face with his other hand, Eomer rose to stand in front of her; she looked up at him lovingly and allowed him to pull at the corners of her robe lowering it from her shoulders revealing the bare flesh that lay beneath. Following his lead Lothiriel steadied herself, and shifted her weight completely onto the bed, leaving her outer garment behind and in doing so eased her nightdress lower exposing more of her body to Eomer.

Lothiriel blushed when she realised her breast was now on display, so to ease her awkwardness Eomer removed his own robe and nightshirt. The inexperienced princess had never looked upon a naked man before, but liked what was presented before her. His body was mature and muscular, and his skin was milky compared to her tanned complexion. His figure bore the reminders of battle; his arms and even his legs in places were scarred and pink in colour. Eomer moved closer to the bed and inched over the cover to lie next to Lothiriel's semi covered form.

As he found a comfortable position beside her, he braced himself on his elbow and began to kiss her again a little more fervently than before. His mouth began to trail along her cheek to her neck which was uncovered; as his teeth and tongue continued to lavish on her skin, Lothiriel gasped with pleasure. The reaction she gave him made Eomer respond more passionately and he felt his loins groan in earnest; his hands began to investigate her body and found her exposed breast, gently he began to massage it and played with the firm peak as it altered to his touch.

Lothiriel arched her back as a wave of ecstasy took over her and now Eomer returned his excitement with a low grumble from within his throat. The roused princess enjoyed the physical attention her husband showered on her body but was still inexperienced with what she was expected to perform or contribute. She did not want to interrupt what Eomer was doing but was keen to please him as he was her; she managed to whisper her question in between the gasps that emitted from her mouth,

"How can I please you my lord?"

Eomer looked at her both a little surprised and pleased, he had not expected this question but it did not shock him as he had thought her ladies would have talked about their own experiences before tonight to ease the worries of his young wife. Eomer did not reply with words but took Lothiriel's had and lowered it down to his engorged member; she did not take her gaze from his face as she felt the hard flesh beneath her naive fingers. She began to massage it and apply the same pressure and attention he had to her sensitive parts; Eomer moaned more loudly in appreciation, which made her grin.

When he could stand it no more, Eomer leaned off from his elbows and placed himself between her legs. The sparse material of her night dress felt soft underneath his hard shaft but that was not what he wanted to feel. Eomer wrenched the gown up from underneath him, making Lothiriel shiver as it grazed past her warm skin. Understanding what he wanted, she raised her arms and allowed him to remove the garment, exposing her full form to him for the first time. The view satisfied him completely.

He spoke to her for the first time in what felt like an age,

"Are you ready?"

She nodded meekly. Eomer gently pushed her legs apart with his and entered her opening determinedly. Lothiriel let out a small cry, not from pain but from surprise. Meldis and her ladies had been quite explicit about this first moment; however the actual experience was easier than what her mind had conjured it to be. As the king moved inside her he leant on his arms to allow more closeness and intimacy. He kissed her resolutely and enjoyed that she returned the kiss equally fervent.

Lothiriel was beginning to enjoy what Eomer had started and shifted her body to accommodate his rhythm; her pulse raced as she felt his weight press down on her abdomen. She wrapped her arms around his strong back to pull him closer towards her. Eomer would not have thought of it on this occasion, but his new wife responded well to his touch he risked pulling her legs a little higher past his thighs so they were wrapped about his waist.

With this sudden change, Lothiriel felt a new surge of rapture rage through her body, from her head to her toes; and felt the muscles at her most sensitive point contract and tighten around Eomer. He let out his own cry and Lothiriel could tell that he was pleased. Eomer quickened his pace, which made Lothiriel's toes curl in excitement and when she thought she could stand it no longer she screamed with delight as he came inside her.

Eomer was spent and rested his full body on top of his wife; they both breathed heavily as they regained their composure. After a few moments, he moved from within her and laid on his back completely exposed. It was now the young queen felt most uncomfortable and was about to hide her modesty from view. When Eomer saw her embarrassment, he leant on his side to face her again and pulled her small frame towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"Yes, just a little cold."

Eomer pulled back the covers and laid them gently over Lothiriel's body; as he lay beside her he motioned her to rest with him, which she did willingly. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and welcomed sleep.


	21. Kind Gestures

June 3021

As the sun rose over the horizon, the room began to grow warm and by the time it was high in the sky the heat was unbearable for the king and he could remain in bed no longer. He moved silently from beneath the covers and slipped onto the stone floor. As he reached for his clothes he noticed how they had already been laid out, most likely by Meldis at some unearthly hour that morning. He understood the loyalty the maid showed to his new wife as she had nursed her all her born life, but not had expected it in return. Eomer was accustomed to undressing himself and redressing in the morning, finding his clothes in the same place where he had put them the previous night- which was most likely the floor. His early years spent as Third marshal entitled him to a squire that would help in with caring for his horse but he had never had servants to tend to his daily needs; it was something he was still getting used to.

As he slipped on his breeches they grazed his most intimate area bringing the memories of the night before back to his conscious mind vividly. He smiled inside remembering the warm, lingering kisses he laid on his new wife, and the inexperienced but enthusiastic hands she had employed upon him. Picking up his shirt, freshly clean and ironed smooth, he thought of her equally smooth thighs that she had eagerly wrapped about his waist. He had do stop thinking about her in this lustful way, or he feared he would not be able to continue his day without bedding her again.

As all his thoughts were on his young wife he turned to see if he had woken her during the interim. He hadn't. However he did not expect the sight he was met with. Lothiriel lay restfully on her back; one arm thrown over her head comfortably and the other placed gently over the sheet that covered her small frame and modesty. She looked completely content, peaceful and happy. She even wore a small smile on her face as she lay there still; basking in the warmth of the now midday heat.

Eomer lowered himself on to the chair that once held his neatly folded clothes and watched her whilst she slept. She looked so fragile and innocent in this natural state and he couldn't help but feel protective of her as he saw her chest rise and fall in slow, silent movements. He sighed with satisfaction as he realised that she was his; not to own or to do his bidding, but his for the rest of their lives. This notion made him feel more joy than he had ever felt or known before.

As he continued to watch her sleep there was a small knock at the door. Eomer did not answer as he dared not spoil the view or his own enjoyment. However when there came no reply the owner of the knock entered the room. It was Meldis ready to announce and have breakfast served; Eomer silenced her with a raise of a finger to his lips and the old matron saw her lady still fast asleep. She ordered the servants to deliver the breakfast trays with the show of a hand and without a word, and then curtsied before she followed them from the room.

Reluctant to disturb her peace but understanding that they had to rise to farewell a few of their guests, Eomer walked over to Lothiriel and sat beside her on the bed. Feeling a presence beside her, Lothiriel stirred from slumber; she stretched out both hands above her head attempting to remove the tiredness from them. She looked to the roof of her chamber blinking sleep away from her view; it was only then that she noticed her husband sat next to her. Rolling her head to one side she gazed at him lovingly.

"I am sorry my love, but it is time to get up." Eomer soothed as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"No, it is not past six yet." She replied playfully.

"I wish it was so." He answered earnestly, "Then I can come back to bed and you can return to sleep."

Lothiriel rested her hand on top of Eomer's and lifted it to her mouth, planting a kiss on his palm. She had never known love like what she shared with him the night before and what was passing between them now.

"Do we have to?" she moaned as she propped herself on both elbows,

"Yes my love." Eomer leant toward her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Come let us eat some breakfast before we have to go."

The newlywed couple ate in comfortable silence to begin with. Not through awkwardness but as a result of knowing that neither of them needed to speak at that moment. The little silent gestures they offered each other spoke volumes; how Eomer helped his wife into her chair and poured her some weak morning tea; and how Lothiriel let her husband have the first helping of warm sweetened bread, which she had learnt he was fond of. After some time the new Queen was the first to speak,

"What shall we do today?"

The happy King swallowed his mouthful before replying, "I believe we must say farewell to the King and his family this morning, it will not do to well for him to be away long. Then my love we must make preparations for your coronation."

Lothiriel lowered the forkful of food she was about the raise to her lips and tilted her head to one side, "My goodness, I had forgotten. When will that take place?"

"Not for a while I think, I would very much like to spend some time relaxing with you before then." He grinned.

"Where shall we be going?" Lothiriel questioned eagerly,

"I would like to show you my previous home, if it would please you?" he said wistfully, "I grew very fond of Aldburg during my time there and it is secluded enough for two newly married people."

"That sounds wonderful; I would love to learn more about where you came from."

They smiled at each other and continued to finish their morning meal.

That afternoon both King and Queen said goodbye to many of their guests. Imrahil's family remained in Rohan for some days before setting out on their own journey home. That goodbye was difficult for the new Queen. She had never spent more than a few days away from her family, even during the years of war there was always someone she could speak to and spend her time with. For the first time in her life she would be leaving all of them behind and starting out her new life as one of Eomer's family. As she waved them off from the head of the grand staircase outside Meduseld she felt her heart sink slightly, but was reassured when she felt the arm of Eomer wrap around her shoulders tenderly. Leaning into his chest she placed her own limbs about his waist and rested her cheek against his ribcage then exhaled sadly. Eomer looked at his wife dearly and planted a kiss atop her head reassuringly.


	22. Swimming

July 3020

The King and his wife had ridden far from the confines of Aldburg that morning and without an escort. Since their marriage some weeks ago, they had been shadowed and accompanied by many different people who not only wanted to share in their happiness but ensure that nothing ill would befall them. However, on that morning Eomer had insisted that they be allowed to ride out alone, after all he was a soldier himself and had proven before he was more than apt of protecting his wife.

They arrived at the mouth of Snowborn and tethered their horses to a branch of a great willow tree that grew alongside the river. Laying a blanket on the ground they propped themselves against the rough bark of the tree trunk and stretched their legs out. The day was hot and the shade provided by the wide canopy of the leaves was welcomed by both the King and his Queen.

A meal had been prepared for them both by the mistress of the great house and consisted of cured meats, fresh bread and fruit, and a bottle of cider; all appropriate and would survive a short journey by horseback. At that moment neither of them was hungry but content to sit enjoying each other's company.

"This was a splendid idea my Love." Lothiriel surmised happily,

"Yes it was, and how good of you to think of it." The cheerful King replied,

"I am sure it was a scheme of your own making, Eomer?" she said playfully.

Eomer laughed heartedly and repositioned himself so he was laid across his wife, his head nestled in her lap, there he closed his eyes and rested a while. Lothiriel took a book from her satchel and was happy to read quietly for some time as her husband slept by her side.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Lothiriel felt her clothes become more uncomfortable as the material was warm and made her skin sweat; her husband's heat did nothing to quell the problem. Eventually it was unbearable to sit there any longer and with a heavy heart, she stroked Eomer's brow and the lengths of his hair in an effort to wake him. At first he did not stir so she called his name, quietly at first, but when she got no response she began to panic.

"Eomer," she cried as she began to shake at his shoulders, "Eomer, wake up."

Her fears quickly subsided when she saw the edge of his mouth curl with mirth and she realised he only teased, so she playfully slapped him on the arm which made him stop his little game.

"Ouch dear woman, if I had known that was how Gondorian women woke their husband's, I may have thought twice before I took one." The King sat up as he said this and sat on his haunches staring at his lady wife.

Lothiriel was about to argue back, but Eomer smirked and silenced her with a kiss. Breaking from his embrace she remarked,

"If I had known Rohan's King was as mischievous as you, I too may not have chosen him."

They giggled together and continued their kiss with enthusiasm.

"I am too hot my love, could you pour me a little cider?" the Queen asked,

"Of course," Eomer grabbed the bottle from his bag and uncorked it for his wife. As she drank lengthily he removed her shoes and stockings allowing a small breeze to cool her lower limbs. Lothiriel passed the bottle to her husband when she had drank her fill and looked out towards the river. Eomer eyed her intrigue with a sideways glance and without speaking began to remove his clothes. At first it was just his boots, so Lothiriel paid no mind, but as he discarded his tunic and shirt it peaked her interest.

"Eomer, what are you doing?" she asked quizzically,

"I am also too hot. The river is cool so I will go for a swim." He tossed his clothes next to his wife and strode over to the edge of the river in nothing but his breeches. It was shallow at the edge so he picked his way over the pebbles and small rocks and as the waters rose towards his thighs he plunged his head beneath the water and resurfaced near the middle of the river. Lothiriel watched with mirth as her husband's habits never ceased to amaze her. She stood under the tree barefoot and laughed at his antics.

"Come in, the water is quite cool." He called towards her,

"I can't I have no bathing wear." She replied coyly,

"You do not need them, no one is around." He cried with desire in his voice.

The Queen took a cautious look around her and realised he was quite right; as not to appear afraid to rise to his suggestion, she began unlacing her outer dress and allowed it to slip from her frame. Feeling more confident she walked over to the river's edge and followed a similar path her husband took. As she moved further into the depths of the water, her underdress became see through as it became saturated exposing her womanly form. Eomer enjoyed the view from the middle of the water, but eventually the view was too much and he swam towards her. Standing in front of her where the water reached her middle -but exposed much more -and just above his abdomen, his skin glistened in the sun as the water from his hair trickled down his back.

"I thought you came for a swim?" Lothiriel said impishly,

"I did, but then the sight of you undid me." He replied hungrily.

The Queen blushed and she lowered her gaze. Eomer grasped her chin between his fingers and lifted her face towards him. With his other hand he pulled his wife semi clad form nearer to him then kissed her ravenously. Lothiriel allowed her arms to glide up her husband's back pulling him further into their embrace pressing her body against the bulge in his loins. She took a sharp intake of breath. Her husband's reaction to her touch and most intimate caresses still surprised the inexperienced Queen, but altogether pleased her to know that he desired her greatly.

Eomer broke away from her arms suddenly and breathed out heavily, "Let us return to the riverside,"

"Are you alright?" Lothiriel asked confused,

"Quite well my Lady that is the problem." He confessed roguishly,

"Well as you said my Lord, there is no one around."

o0o

As the day continued on, the King and Queen found themselves back on the river bank, feasting on their midday meal. They would have returned sooner, but their antics in the water had forced them to dry themselves off in the afternoon sun. Lying prostrate on the ground, eyes basking in the heat, Lothiriel remarked how handsome Eomer looked in this natural state. Propped up on her elbow she lay next to him surveying him hungrily.

"Lothiriel, if you continue to look at me like that I will have to resume what you suggested in the river." He quipped.

The Queen giggled and curled up beside her husband resting her limbs over his form,

"Will every day be like this Eomer?"

"I fear not my love. But we must make as many days as we can such as this." He answered honestly.


	23. Sickness

November 3020

Lothiriel was entering her sixth month as Rohan's Queen and was now completing the role with ease. She had learnt many of the customs and rituals she was expected to perform and had even begun learning the language of its people. She was wholly happy and was ecstatic now that the Yuletide festivities were coming closer as it hailed the arrival of her cousin and Eomer's sister. Before that though there were many preparations of a more serious nature that required both the King and the Queen's attention. Winter had arrived in Rohan, and despite the years of peace that they had enjoyed since the war, the land and its people were now threatened by the harsh weather.

In the past when the country had suffered during the Long Winter, its people had sought refuge in Helms Deep. After many talks and discussions at council meetings it had been decided that only the fit and able should make the journey there and the old and the infirm should be taken into the confines of Meduseld itself. Eomer had marvelled how his new wife had taken sympathetically to the idea. He knew her heart was great and she would never allow people to suffer if there was any way she could help, but to expect her to open her home to strangers and the ailing; he believed that would be a step too far. However, she had warmly accepted his people, her people into the house and was toiling hard to ensure that they had everything they needed to make their stay as comfortable as possible.

"Ealden I will make sure your books are brought from your home this afternoon." Lothiriel said warmly to the frail old man as she crouched next to his cot. Pushing herself up from the bent position, the Queen rested her hand on the edge of the frame and felt the old man hold it in his before she left,

"Thank you my Lady. You are truly kind." He smiled a toothless grin, and despite his pain the weak mam appeared more comfortable than he had been since his arrival.

Eomer watched his wife from the edge of the room she had transformed into a medical space and admired at how easily she was able to speak to the highest ranking official to the most humble people of his country with ease. However he marked how the work of the past week was beginning to take its toll on her and noticed as she stood from her position on the floor she wavered and appeared faint. The King rushed to her side quickly and offered her a supportive arm,

"Are you quite well Lothiriel?" he asked worryingly,

"Fine my love; it has just been a long day. Would you mind if I took my leave in our room and forgive my absence at the evening meal?"

"Of course, I shall take you myself," He fussed,

"Not necessary, I will be fine." The tired Queen placed a hand lovingly on her husband's cheek and left him standing there a little anxious.

Back in the comfort of their room, Meldis helped her ward into bed and tucked the covers and furs in around her. Lothiriel appreciated the concern and held her maids hand as she fretted,

"What would I do without you Meldis?" she said wearily,

"You would do just fine my dear. Now don't think of such things and rest. Shall I wake you for something to eat in a little while?" she cooed,

"No thank you, I still feel quite nauseous."

Meldis smiled encouragingly and rest her hand on Lothiriel's stomach, "You have to keep your strength up my dear, it will not do well for either of you to become ill."

"I know, but I will see how I feel in the morning." The Queen said drowsily,

"Very well," Meldis replied exasperated.

After ensuring the Queen had everything she needed, the matron retreated to a chair closer to the fire and found some embroidery that needed finishing.

It was some hours later when Eomer found his way back from the meal and as he entered the welcoming warmth of his room he chuckled to find the Queen's lady asleep near the grate. Waking her silently he relieved her of her sentry and bid her goodnight. He undressed as quietly as possible as to not wake his wife, but failed as he let the heel of his boot fall to resonating stone floor. Eomer cursed in the tongue of his people and was reprimanded by the soft tones of Lothiriel,

"That my love is language unbecoming of a King."

Eomer enjoyed the fact his wife had learnt the language of Rohan as it allowed him to converse with her in his own tongue. However at times like these he scourged that she had become an apt student and understood the less savoury words of the language that he was accustomed to using when needed,

"You my wife should be asleep." He mocked back,

"I was until you came in. But I am glad to be awake as we can talk awhile." The sleeping queen pulled back the other half of the covers and arranged them over Eomer as he slid into bed next to her. Facing one another in the waning light of the fire made it difficult to stay completely conscious, but Lothiriel tried hard to talk coherently with her husband.

"How was the meal?"

"Loud!" he confessed, "You did right by retiring early, do you feel much better?"

"A little, but your cold feet are doing little to improve it." She chirped,

"Then you shall have to warm me up dear wife," Eomer laughed and pulled her closer to his body.

Lothiriel nestled underneath Eomer's chin and wrapped her legs around his. The young couple lay there for a while and resigned themselves to sleep. After a while however, the Queen grew uncomfortable and turned away from her husband. Eomer sensed her leaving and placed his hand over her middle loosely, smiling inside. Lothiriel enjoyed the affection Eomer showed her even when he wasn't completely aware, and placed her own hand over his. She also enjoyed how his caring gesture extended and protected the baby that grew in her stomach, created in love between them both. Lothiriel had kept the news of her pregnancy a secret from Eomer so far, as it had only been a few days but knew it couldn't remain secret for too long. She was fully aware that the information of her condition would be welcomed greatly by Eomer and his people, but just for now, she wanted to experience it for herself.


	24. Expecting News

December 3020

"It's no good my Lady, none of these will fit anymore." Meldis said sensitively,

"Are you quite sure Meldis?" Lothiriel said despairingly. It had been two weeks since she had been told by Beorn that she was expecting her first child. In that short time, her once slim figure had transformed and she now bore a small but growing bump. Her clothes had always been quite fitted-as was the fashion at that time- and now they had become rather tight about her middle.

"I can let some of these looser dresses out but the rest will have to be put away until they fit again." The maid confessed.

Lothiriel surveyed her figure in the mirror and with a hand on her stomach she resided herself that now was the time to tell Eomer of the baby that grew inside her. He had been ignorant so far, but even he would start to notice the change in her body, if not from the cut of her clothes but when they were intimate.

o0o

Eomer had been stuck in meetings all day, and the stuffy confines of the room mixed with the thick smoke filled air was beginning to make his head ache. The topic of discussion had been the recent breakout of influenza in the medical quarters of Meduseld. The area had been quarantined but the much needed medicines required to cure the infection were long overdue.

"The fact remains my Lord King; we cannot risk the spread of infection amongst the healthy." Gelaered said severely, "I think the only way to limit it is to convert the outer stables and move the sick there as soon as possible."

"The temperature outside Gelaered has fallen steadily over the past week; it is below freezing during the height of day. If we move the sick there now there will only be one outcome." Eomer spoke intensely. No one wanted to utter what the King had not said, but all the advisors understood his meaning.

"What is the alternative? We leave the infirm inside the royal house, the disease will spread." Gelaered stated,

"You cannot know that for sure." declared Eothain defiantly.

"What?" the advisor cut back,

"If we take the proper precautions, you cannot know it will spread." The captain pressed.

Eomer offered a nod of thanks to his old friend, "The treatment will arrive from Gondor soon enough,"

"My Lord," Gelaered cut in,

"I will not condemn people to die based on conjecture Galaered." The King said angrily. He knew the safety of all Rohan's people was of utmost importance to him, both sick and able.

o0o

The day's assembly had drained Eomer, so when the time had come for him to retire in his room he welcomed it. He turned the handle of his bedchamber wearily, and entered expecting to find Lothiriel in her usual position; tucked up under the thick fur covers in bed, trying to get warm. However he did not find his wife there, but saw her toiling away in front of the fire pouring hot water into a tin bath. With a towel slung over her shoulder she greeted him warmly with a kiss and squeeze; then offered him the first soak. Eomer felt his shoulders relax when she so generously gave him the honour and kissed the top of her head as he so often did when he greatly appreciated one of her caring gestures. Stripping to his bare skin he lowered himself into the warm water and welcomed the healing powers it had on his aching muscles.

"How do you fare now my love?" The Queen asked gently, but got no reply, "Eomer?"

The tired King mumbled a response through closed eyes, but could not offer any more. Lothiriel did not feel hurt, her husband had been working hard and although he had -up until this point- been attentive to her she did not begrudge him a quiet night, with a little peace.

The Queen began picking up Eomer's clothes and resolved herself to retire to bed and wait for Eomer to come to. The soaking King heard her move about and opened one eye to see what she was up to,

"Leave that now my Love," he said sleepily, "Come here."

She peered over her shoulder and saw the impish grin on his face, "You need that bath more than I my love."

"Yes, but you in it would make it more fulfilling." He said boldly,

"Are you sure there is enough room?"

"Very sure, come on." Eomer extended a hand to his wife in invitation.

Lothiriel looked at him nervously at first. She had every intention of telling Eomer that night, but did not think he would find out in this way, but she could not withdraw from his affection; even she was not that cruel. The Queen untied her robe with trembling fingers and watched for a change in her husband's expression; however Eomer had not noticed anything as he was preoccupied with pouring a glass of wine. Taking a deep breath she lifted the length of her nightdress past her thighs, stomach and then off over the top of her head. The King turned to look at her and smiled initially, but faltered when he noticed something he had not seen before.

"Lothiriel," he barely whispered, "are you?"

The Queen nodded her head timidly and watched as Eomer dropped his goblet, struggled to his feet, and by grabbing the nearby towel sent water gushing over the side of the bath where it sizzled on the hot logs in the fire grate. Rushing towards him to prevent a scolding she helped him wrap the towel around his waist, undisturbed that her own form was still exposed. The ecstatic King embraced his wife and kissed her passionately. Stepping out of the bath and kneeling in front of her growing form he kissed the swell of her stomach.

"I take it you are happy Eomer?" she said smirking,

"Happy?" he replied mockingly, "Lothiriel there is no other man happier than I am at this moment."

o0o

The King and Queen relaxed in the tub together. Eomer sat behind his wife with both hands resting protectively on her swollen stomach. Lothiriel leant her head against Eomer's shoulder and enjoyed having his arms wrapped around her. They lay there for some time until the water grew quite cool. Feeling the chill in the air despite the fire beside them, the content coupled decided it was time for them to retire. Anxious to help her out of the bath, the expectant King was more of a hindrance than help, but Lothiriel appreciated the gesture. Dressed in their nightwear that they had kept warm next to the fire they retired to bed.

Eomer could not take his eyes of his wife and watched her intently as she combed her now damp hair before completely turning into bed.

"What shall we name him?" He said as he stroked her back,

"You are sure it is a boy my love?" Lothiriel mocked,

"In the House of Eorl it is a tradition that the first born is a boy. It is also true in your family." He said knowingly,

Lothiriel ceased her brushing and turned slightly toward her husband, "And what if it were a girl? Would you love her any less?"

Eomer observed the worry in her voice and quickly responded, "I think I would love her just the same, but protect her twice as much." He smiled at Lothiriel and hoped that appeased her fears.

Lothiriel beamed back at him then climbed under the covers beside him.

"Will you still love me when our child arrives?" Lothiriel knew the answer, but wanted to Eomer say it as she relished the pleasure it gave her, to hear him say it.

Eomer pulled his wife towards him, taking care not to crush her, "I will always love you Lothiriel."


End file.
